Loving Love
by AmberStarry
Summary: The Twins find a puppy, what will the devious Duo do with a pet? And how will it affect the other Host club members? HikaKao,TamaKyo.
1. The Puppy

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 1 – _The Puppy_**

The sky was a clear blue, the birds were chirping and the twins were laughing happily as they told each other bad jokes on their journey home from Ouran Academy.

No they weren't driving home in a limo as per usual. Let me explain.

Upon stepping outside the confines of the grand school building, Hikaru and Kaoru had decided that it would be a waste to ride home in the limo on such a glorious day. It was with this thought in mind, that the two had called their driver and informed him that they would be travelling home by foot, linked arms and rushed out of the school grounds with equally devious grins plastered on their faces.

Which brings us back to their current situation; they were now about halfway to their mansion and very giddy.

"So the bartender says to the string, weren't you that string that came in a few minutes ago? And the string replies, I'm a frayed knot!" Kaoru giggled as he finished another joke. (1)

"You tell the lamest jokes Kaoru." Hikaru laughed, throwing an arm around Kaorus shoulders. "But they're still funny somehow!"

Kaoru grinned. "That's the point, they're so bad that they're good!"

Hikaru nodded in appreciation of Kaorus reasoning. "Hey Kaoru, knock knock."

"Who's th-" Kaoru started, but was cut off by a soft whining that was coming from the park they were passing.

Both red heads turned to the direction of the sound, unconsciously slowing their steady pace to get a better view of the park. They squinted their eyes and scanned the area for the source of the sound but neither could see anything.

"Hey Hika, wanna go over there and see if we can find where that noise is coming from?" Asked Kaoru in a concerned voice. The whining sounded like it was coming from an animal and it was heartbreaking to listen to; whatever was making it was in either physical or psychological pain and Kaoru felt a pang of worry for the poor thing. _'I hope whatever it is that it's alright.'_

Hikaru glanced from the park to his brother. "Yeah, lets go." He nodded, before grabbing Kaorus wrist and pulling him towards the play equipment. Hikaru wasn't as compassionate as Kaoru but even he felt sorry for the animal, nothing making a noise like that could be in a fit state. Plus, he didn't want Kaoru to be worried. _'I hope we can help it so Kaoru feels better.'_

The boys jogged over to the brightly coloured play equipment and started searching. They searched in and around the play equipment, checking every nook and cranny before Hikaru suddenly called out to his brother urgently.

"Kaoru I've found it, it was underneath the slide!" the older twin called, turning his head around and sticking an arm in the air to wave his brother over.

Kaoru ran to the slides and bent down beside his brother. There, under the slide, was a scruffy looking puppy that couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. It had medium-length grey and white fur that looked and felt more like hair, with floppy ears and a curly tail. It was also quite small. It had stopped whining when Hikaru had found it and was now wagging its tail happily, staring up at the twins with huge brown eyes. (2)

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Kaoru squealed and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Hikaru gave him a look as if to say 'What the hell?" and Kaoru began to blush furiously. "Sorry, I just had a Tamaki moment." Kaoru muttered as he lowered his hand and picked up the puppy with it.

Kaoru stood up with the puppy in hand and holding it up to his eye level he began to study it for any injuries. Hikaru followed his brothers' example and helped Kaoru look the puppy over. A few minutes later they finished their check and were satisfied that the puppy was healthy; They discerned that it was most likely pining for attention more than anything else.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "What are we going to do with it?"

Kaoru shrugged and smiled at the puppy that was now in his twins' arms. "Well it looks like either its mother or owner abandoned it, since it doesn't have a collar or nametag." Kaoru mused.

Sure enough, the puppy didn't have any sort of ID. They had no idea where it may have come from and they knew that if they handed it into the local pound the chances of it getting euthanised were very high. Just the thought of something like that happening to this little thing almost brought tears to the twins' eyes. _Almost._

"Maybe we could keep it." Hikaru suggested, scratching the puppies belly and chuckling as it squirmed happily in his arms.

Kaoru shifted his gaze from the puppy to Hikaru, and then back to the puppy. "Do you really want a pet?" He queried unsurely. _'I don't know if Hikaru is ready for the responsibility of a pet…'_

Hikaru gave his brother a cocky smirk. "Don't worry so much Kao, what harm could adopting this little fluff ball do?"

Kaoru poked his tongue out at Hikaru. "Don't be a smart-ass and answer my question!"

Hikaru sighed. "Yes, I really do want a pet." He drawled and rolled his eyes before giving Kaoru a genuine smile. As he did, the puppy gave a high-pitched yip and started wagging it's tail frantically, as if it knew what they were talking about and approved wholeheartedly.

Kaoru smiled back at Hikaru and the elated puppy. "Sounds like a plan then!" Turning, he walked over to the bench where he and Hikaru had discarded their bags so they could search easier, and picked them up. Slinging one over his shoulder he threw the other over to Hikaru who caught it with his free hand and slipped it on, making sure to not drop the puppy.

With that the two continued on their trip home with their families new addition.

As they walked, Kaoru became thoughtful and suddenly he yanked the puppy out of Hikarus grasp and held it up to his eyes again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, quirking and eyebrow in curiosity at his brothers weird actions.

"Checking the sex." Kaoru replied bluntly.

"Come again?" Hikaru spluttered, not understanding in the least what Kaoru was going on about.

Kaoru lowered the puppy and snuggled it against his chest before turning to his twin and rolling his eyes. "I was looking to see if it is a boy or a girl." He explained exasperatedly.

"Oooh!" Hikaru exclaimed, understanding finally dawning on him. "Ne, so what is it?

Kaoru shook his head at his brothers' silliness. "It's a boy."

Hikaru grinned and then became contemplative. "Since he hasn't got a name, what should we name him?" Hikaru asked, eyeing the little bundle of fluff.

"How about Ai?" Kaoru suggested, shrugging his backpack that had started slipping off his shoulders back into place. (3)

"Ai?" Hikaru repeated to himself. After a few moments of mulling over Kaorus suggestion he smiled. "Ai it is!"

"In the name of love, literally!" Kaoru laughed.

Both twins grinned at each other and then looked down at the puppy who had started wagging its tail again. "In the name of love!" They proclaimed together, laughing happily.

The rest of their trip home was filled with excited discussion about what they would do with Ai when they got home. They decided that they would get the maids to clean him up first and then they would arrange somewhere for the puppy to sleep for the night; They would order in all the necessary pet care paraphernalia once the pup got settled in.

Both twins agreed this was going to be fun.

They had no idea….

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that there won't be too many more Authors Notes after this! And these are just to explain some things that may be a bit confusing.<strong>

**(1)** For anybody who is wondering, that is actually the end of the joke and not the whole thing. The whole joke goes _'A string walked into a bar and oredered a drink, the bartender looked at it and told it "Sorry, but we don't serve strings here." So the string walked out of the bar, tied itself in a knot, frayed it's ends and went back in. The bartender looked at it and asked "Weren't you that string that was in here a few minutes ago?" The string replied "I'm a frayed knot."_ (I know it's bad but as Kaoru said, it's supposed to be!)

**(2)** The dog I described is actually my dog :3 He's a Maltese/Shih Tzu cross, but he's not a puppy anymore, he's 10. Google image them, they're adorable!

**(3)** If you didn't understand 'Ai' is Japanese for Love, Hence 'In the name of Love'. At least I think it is, I had to use a translator; if the translation is wrong please tell me so I can correct it!

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short and has no romance but I've already got chapter 2 written up and it's much longer and has some Hitachiincest xD. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of _Loving Love_.

_Until next time, Adieu!_

**Amber*****


	2. Intoducing Ai!

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 2 – _Introducing Ai!  
><em>**

When Hikaru and Kaoru arrived home they got quite a few looks from the maids. The Twins never paid much mind to the help though, so they didn't notice. Kaoru instructed the first maid he saw to give Ai a bath and bring him up to their room when he was washed and dried. If the maid had any objections she didn't voice them. She simply took the puppy from Kaorus hands, bowed politely and told him that it shouldn't be too long until he was cleaned; She then hurried down one of the many halls with Ai in hand.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru went upstairs to their room and unceremoniously dumped their bags near their desk, before turning to each other and voicing the same question at the same time. "Where is Ai going to sleep?"

"On the couch?" Hikaru offered.

"Sounds good!" Kaoru nodded the affirmative.

"So what do we do now?" Hikaru asked, looking around the room for something to do while they waited for Ai.

Before Hikaru had time to think, Kaoru lunged at him causing them to fall on the bed, and started planting feather-light kisses all over Hikarus face and neck.

Hikaru giggled, "Well that's one way to pass the time."

Kaoru grabbed his brothers face and gave him a voracious look "Just shut up and kiss me." He then smashed their lips together hungrily.

Hikaru let out a deep throaty growl and wrapped his arms around Kaoru, fisting his hair with one hand and pressing their waists together with the other.

Kaoru moaned into the kiss enthusiastically. Letting go of Hikarus chin, he let his hands slither down to unbutton Hikarus blazer, which he managed to rip off in a couple of seconds thanks to his skilled fingers. One by one, items of clothing disappeared in the same manner until both boys were entangled in nothing but their boxers.

"Hi…Hika…" Kaoru panted as Hikaru nibbled his neck.

"Kao…" Hikaru replied, stretching the name out in a moan.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both boys sprang up instantly.

"Who is it?" Kaoru squeaked, trying (and failing) to keep the arousal out of his voice.

"I apologise if I interrupted anything Masters Hitachiin, but I have washed and dried the puppy and now have him ready for you, as you requested." The maid who Kaoru had given Ai to replied from the other side of the door.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "What is she talking about?"

That's right ladies and gentlemen, after only one make-out session Hikaru had completely forgotten about Ai.

"Seriously?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow in bemusement. "You've already forgotten."

Hikaru stared blankly at Kaoru for a few seconds; suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped up to open the door. "Ai!"

The Maid barely had time to blink before Hikaru snatched Ai out of her hands, thanked her and then slammed the door in her face. The maid stared at the door for a few seconds before stalking off down the corridor and muttering something about_ 'stupid ungrateful brats.'_

"Kaoru, we haven't made up a bed for him on the couch yet!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking down at their bare couch.

"Well, we were kind of busy…" Kaoru muttered, almost falling backwards when Hikaru thrust Ai into his lap and started running around the room to collect pillows and blankets for Ais' temporary bed.

"You seduced me!" Hikaru huffed as he arranged the pillows on the couch.

"Do you have any idea how much you sound like Tamaki at the moment?" Kaoru snickered, patting Ai who was watching Hikaru curiously from his lap.

Hikaru stood up and dusted his hands off. "What's the time?"

Kaoru furrowed his brow. _'Why does he ignore me like that?'_ putting Ai down on the bed, he turned to their bedside alarm clock. "It's 6.30."

Suddenly there was another Knock at the door. "Dinner is ready Masters Hitachiin." The voice of another maid announced.

"Thank you, we'll be right down!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison.

Both twins quickly slipped into their pyjamas, grabbed Ai and headed downstairs.

The Hitachiins always had plenty of leftovers after dinner; so deciding to take some initiative for once, they gave the remaining food to Ai who happily scoffed down the whole lot - even the rice, vegetables and fruit from the dessert.

The rest of the night was filled with fussing over Ai and ordering in all the needed pet care accessories. They were told that they should arrive in a few days, until then they would have to make do with what they had.

It never did occur to them that they could just go to a store and pick up what they needed immediately.

"I'm so tired!" Hikaru yawned as he slipped under the bed covers and turned out the light.

Kaoru put Ai down on the couch and smiled. "Goodnight Ai." He whispered, kissing Ai on the head. He then went over to his own bed where Hikaru was waiting for him.

Kaoru slipped into bed with a contented sigh. "Goodnight Hika, I love you." Kaoru breathed, snuggling closer to his brother.

"Goodnight Kao, I love you too." Hikaru replied, wrapping his arms around Kaoru and closing his eyes.

Just as they were about to drift off they felt something light jump on their bed. Hikaru and Kaoru both sat up to find Ai curling up at the end of their bed with a contented huff.

Hikaru laughed. "Looks like we'll be having company in our bed from now on."

Kaoru smiled. "I think you could be right Hikaru."

Smiling, they both laid back down and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about what the next day had in store for them.

* * *

><p>The alarm next to the bed startled both Twins awake the next morning. Hikaru and Kaoru groggily peeled themselves out of bed and went about their morning routine. When they were fed and dressed they called up their driver and informed him that they were ready for school.<p>

"What are we going to do with Ai?" Kaoru asked Hikaru as they went to pick up their bags.

"Why don't we bring him with us?" Hikaru proposed, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"And how would we do that?" Kaoru asked, cocking an eyebrow in interest.

"Smuggle him in one of our bags!" Hikaru explained, sticking a finger up in the air for emphasis.

"I don't know…" Koaru mumbled, flicking his gaze from Hikaru to Ai who was currently chewing on a sock that one of them had left on the floor.

"Come on, just for today and then we'll leave him at home tomorrow." Hikaru pleaded, giving Kaoru his best puppy-dog eyes.

Kaoru sighed, he just couldn't say no to that expression.

Bending down, he picked up Ai and carefully put him in his bag; he then zipped his bag back up - leaving a gap so Ai could breathe - and gently slung it over his shoulder.

"Okay, ready to go?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep, lets go!" Hikaru grinned, linking his arm with Kaorus and pulling them out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they got to school, the twins transferred Ai from Kaorus bag to the inner pocket of Hikarus blazer. Luckily Ai was small enough that he didn't make a bump that was too noticeable on Hikarus chest, he did squirm a lot and make noises though.<p>

"Would you be quiet!" Hikaru hissed at his blazer during class as the teacher droned on about quadratic equations in the background.

Haruhi glanced up from her work and gave Hikaru a strange look. "Who are you talking to?" She asked bluntly.

Hikarus head snapped up abruptly in surprise, but once he realized it was only Haruhi he slipped his trademark cheeky grin on. "All will be revealed in due time, my dear Ha-ru-hi." He purred, leaning in a bit closer to the brunette.

"Whatever." Haruhi mumbled, turning back to her work.

Kaoru shot Hikaru a warning glance from the other side of Haruhi and Hikaru nodded stiffly to reassure him that everything was okay.

The boys alternated between carrying Ai throughout the day. Things continued like this, with both Twins getting looks from their peers but they brushed them off. It wasn't like it was anything new for them to be up to something, everybody should be used to it by now!

Soon enough, the end of the day came and with it came another round of Host Club activities; because the twins had go outside and let Ai do his business, they were the last ones to arrive in the third music room.

"And where have you two been? The Host Club will be opening in a few minutes." Kyouya chided in his usual icy tone as the Twins walked in.

"Sorry Kyouya-senpai but we had some business that needed to be taken care of." Hikaru explained, draping an arm over Kaorus shoulders.

"May I ask what 'business' you are referring to?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"Instead of telling you," Hikaru began "Why don't we show you." Kaoru finished.

Kyouya didn't say anything as the twins flashed him their trademark hitachiin grins and Kaoru reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a tiny puppy.

Suddenly Tamaki materialized next to Kaoru and squealed in delight. Taking the puppy from Kaoru he hugged it to his chest and ran over to Kyouya, whose expression couldn't be read thanks to the light glinting off his glasses.

"ISN'T IT CUTE!" Tamaki shrieked, shoving the puppy into Kyouyas face.

"Tamaki, get that thing out of my face if you know whats good for you." Kyouya said calmly, making Tamaki pout and shrink back into his corner of woe.

"Calm down Tono." Kaoru sighed, sitting down on a loveseat. "It's just a puppy."

"Where'd it come from?" Haruhi asked, not sounding the least bit surprised that the twins had magically produced a puppy. Walking over to Tamakis corner of woe, she snatched the puppy out of the Host Kings grasp and walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed.

"No." Haruhi snapped, turning around and facing Tamaki. "The puppy is not staying with you in the corner."

Tamaki sniffled and then walked over to Kyouya "Mummy, our daughter is being mean to me again!"

Kyouya, choosing to ignore Tamaki, turned back to the twins. "Going back to Haruhis question, where did you get this puppy from?"

Tamaki retreated back to his corner of woe again crying and started muttering about mean daughters and uncaring wives.

"We found him in a park yesterday when we were walking home." Hikaru elucidated.

"He didn't have any ID and he was all alone, so we decided to keep him." Kaoru added.

"Then why is he here at school?" Haruhi asked, smiling as she scratched behind the puppy's ear and he huffed happily in response.

"We wanted you to meet him!" The Twins sang out in unison.

"Well we can't have him running around during Club activities." Kyouya said coolly, scribbling something into his notebook.

"We'll hold him!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused happily.

Kyouya sighed. "Very well."

Honey bounced over to Haruhi and smiled down at the puppy. "Oh Tama-chan is right, he is cute!"

Mori nodded his head and gave a small smile in agreement.

"What's his name?" Hunni asked excitedly, hopping up and down on the spot.

"Ai." Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"Why Ai?" Haruhi asked, arching an eyebrow at the twins.

"Why, in the name of love, of course!" Hikaru smiled while Kaoru just nodded.

"Huh," Haruhi chuckled "That's actually pretty clever."

Suddenly Haruhi was enveloped in a bear hug from Tamaki "YOU'RE CUTER THAN THE PUPPY!" He squealed, spinning Haruhi around.

"SENPAI LET ME GO!" Haruhi shouted futilely. In the commotion Haruhi dropped Ai, who ran back over to the Twins and jumped into Kaorus lap.

"Places everybody, I'm about to open up." Kyouya announced, closing his notebook and walking over to the music rooms double doors.

Tamaki reluctantly let Haruhi go and everybody quickly got into place. The customers then filed in to visit their respective designated hosts.

The twins crowd was larger than normal that day, once the word got out that the two cuties now also had an adorable puppy the girls were filing up to view the spectacle.

"Oh, he's adorable!" One girl who was sitting across from the twins exclaimed.

"Not as adorable as you, my sweet princess." Hikaru responded debonairly, not missing a beat.

"But Hikaru," Kaoru whimpered softly "I thought I was adorable."

Hikaru quickly turned to Kaoru and tilted his chin up so their eyes met. "Of course you are, you're the most adorable of all." Hikaru whispered, leaning in a bit closer.

The girls around the twins let our shrieks of delight; several fainted from what one could only describe as a 'cuteness overload.'

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed glued in place, eyes locked on each other intensely. Hikaru unconsciously started to lean even closer, the gap between He and Kaoru was almost non-existent when Ai suddenly barked up from Kaorus lap and the two catching themselves, quickly jumped apart.

"That was close." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, low enough so only they could hear.

"Yeah I know, thank Kami for Ai." Hikaru mumbled back.

For the rest of the Host Club the twins tried not to get to close, lest they incur another incident like the one just passed. Nevertheless the two brought in more revenue than all the other Hosts combined that day, Ai was a big hit and the girls couldn't keep their eyes off the darling trio.

"I'm impressed." Kyouya said after the last customers left "That puppy proved to be quite a profit maker."

"Really?" Tamaki blurted out, leaning over Kyouyas shoulder to get a better look at his notebook only to have it snapped shut in his face.

"Yes really." Kyouya replied smoothly.

"Maybe I should bring Antionette in one day!" Tamaki exclaimed, twirling around excitedly.

"Oh yeah, we forgot you had a dog too Milord." Kaoru mused, playing with Ais ears and flopping them over the wrong way and then back again. Ai huffed in annoyance and Kaoru chuckled.

"Oh yes, my dear sweet Antionette!" Tamaki proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air grandiosely.

"Perhaps we should organize an event on the weekend both dogs can participate in." Kyouya suggested, now opening his laptop to record the days' income.

"I have an idea!" Tamai declared, momentarily pausing his dizzying prancing. "Why don't we go to the park?"

Kyouya nodded but didn't look up from the screen. "That actually sounds like a feasible plan, for once."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tamaki spluttered, looking at Kyouya incredulously.

"That you're a baka." Kyouya countered dryly.

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and started to grow mushrooms.

"The park sounds fun!" Honey interjected, throwing Usa-chan in the air and catching him in a hug happily.

"Count us in!" The Twins called.

Ai barked happily and Mori acknowledged his agreement with a grunt.

"I guess I don't have a choice then…" Haruhi muttered to herself as she took a tray of used tea cups into the back.

"Good, I'll organize the trip for this weekend." Kyouya said, never taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

Honey bounced over to the couch the twins were sitting at, dragging Usa-chan along with him. "Would Ai like some cake?" Honey asked cheerily, holding up a plate of cake to Hikaru who was sitting next to Kaoru on the armrest of the loveseat.

"Mitsukuni, cake isn't good for dogs." Mori explained in his almost inaudible fashion.

"But cake is good for everybody!" Honey insisted.

"Not dogs." Mori contested monotonously.

Honey looked down sadly at the cake. "Oh." He then perked up and grinned happily at his stoic companion. "That's alright, it just means more cake for you and me Takashi!"

Mori nodded.

"We'll we're going home now." The Twins informed, picking up Ai. A chorus of goodbyes from the Host club followed as they picked up their bags and walked out of the music room.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think of this park idea?" Hikaru asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I think it sounds interesting." Kaoru replied with a sly smile.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>Whew, chapter 2 is done. I know not much happens here but the first few chapters are kind of introductory, next chapter they'll be at the park and I can assure you that chaos will reign supreme!<p>

Just one more thing, if you think it's weird that I'm making the puppy huff a lot, like I said in the first chapter Authors notes I'm basing the puppy off my dog and strangely enough he hardly barks at all. :p

Translations:

Kami= God.


	3. The Park Fiasco

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 3 – _The Park Fiasco_**

"Where the hell is that damn shirt?" I grumbled as I sifted through the endless racks of clothes that hung in Hikarus closet and mine. I had been searching for my violet cashmere turtleneck for what felt like millennia; pushing aside a whole row of skivvies and still not seeing the fabled shirt, I gave up with a growl and stomped back into my shared room. When I caught sight of it however, I stopped short. It looked like a bomb had hit it! Clothes littered the ground, some torn into shreds (Just the thought of shredded clothes was enough to make me have a panic attack, so you can only imagine how I would react to the sight of them), half of the books had fallen off the bookshelf that stood against the back wall, the duvet had been completely ripped off the bed and laid in a crumpled heap next to it, the desk was littered with papers that seemed to have fallen out of one of the files that we kept our worksheets in, and the computer chair that usually sat in or next to it was flipped over on it's side, one of the wheels on the floor having fallen off it.

I stood there gawking at the miniature war-zone, wondering how in the hell this even happened, when Hikaru popped his head up from behind the couch (Which was the only thing in the room that hadn't been completely violated by the unknown disaster) and gave me a sheepish grin. "Hey Kaoru…" He laughed nervously, eyes darting around the room searching frantically for something other than me to settle on.

"Hikaru," I hissed through clenched teeth "What the flip happened?"

Hikaru stood up, still refusing to meet my gaze. He began to wring his hands as he stared at an invisible point on the floor. "I was trying to put a ribbon on Ai's neck." He mumbled.

I tore my gaze away from him and glanced around the room, not finding what I was looking for I quickly fixed my eyes back on Hikaru. "Ai's not even here, where did he go?"

As if on cue, the pile of duvet started to move and a few seconds later Ai emerged after pulling himself free of the infernal blanket. Running over to me, his tail wagged happily as he gave me loud 'Ruff Ruff!" to indicate that he was there. Smiling I picked him up and stretched my other hand toward Hikaru, gesturing for him to hand over the ribbon. He gave me a sceptical look but didn't resist, reaching down and picking up a long black silk ribbon off the floor, he handed it to me without a word. Taking the ribbon I turned back to the puppy in my arms and skilfully wound it around his neck, tying it in a perfect bow at the back. Looking over my work, I nodded and placed Ai back on the ground who immediately started trying to tug the ribbon off with his paws; it wouldn't do much good, I made sure to tie it tight.

Hikaru gave me an incredulous look and started spluttering like an idiot. "H-how did you do that so easily?"

I shrugged "It wasn't that hard."

Hikaru eyes darted from me to Ai, apparently unable to believe that I had managed to do something that had taken him wrecking our entire room attempting at.

I sighed and walked over to my twin, grabbing his face I gave him a swift slap on the cheek. "Snap out of it!" Hikaru looked back up at me and blinked, recognition slipping back onto his features.

He gave me one of his smirks and scanned my form. "Sorry, so what are you going to wear? Not that I hope." Hikaru nodded down at my pyjama pants and I rolled my eyes. He liked being facetious and so did I, but right now I was just not in the mood.

"I've been trying to find my violet turtleneck, have you seen it?" Hikaru wordlessly walked into our wardrobe and came out with a violet and a red turtleneck in hand. Throwing me the purple one he slipped the red one on and smiled. I stared at the turtleneck disbelievingly "Where did you find this?" I asked, half zoned out from the mental hissy-fit I was throwing at myself.

Hikaru laughed and sat down on the bed. "It was hanging with all the other jumpers."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was. "I guess what they say is true: when you can't find something, half of the time it's right under your nose." I sighed. Hikaru laughed again and I slid the turtleneck on. Walking back into the wardrobe I came out with two pairs of black jeans and tossed a pair over to Hikaru, which landed on his face because he had laid down while I was getting the pants. We both slid into our jeans and grabbed Ai, giving each other a final look over we grinned simultaneously and slapped each other a high-give. "Looking good, bro!"

I went over to the bedside table and grabbed our mobiles; walking back over to Hikaru he gave me a worried look. "What are we going to do about the room?" I gave him an evil smile before walking past him and opening the bedroom door. He followed with Ai in hand and we both made our way downstairs.

"Well, when the maids tell mum and dad, you can be the one to explain it to them." I said in blasé tone, shooting him a smirk.

He gave me knowing look and smiled. "You wouldn't do that, we always take the blame together."

I rolled my eyes and returned his smile. It was true, the threat was only a playful taunt really. Neither of us could bear to see the other one punished, that's why we always took the blame together. Of course I was still annoyed about the room but I would push my feelings aside for now, we had more important things to focus on. "You're right, I wouldn't."

Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number of our driver and informed him we were about to walk outside and needed a lift. Stopping at the giant double doors that made up our front entrance, I walked over to the coat wrack and picked up Ai's harness and leash (The pet care goods arrived yesterday, just in time for the park outing) and we went outside to where the limo was now ready and waiting for us.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the day the Host club had agreed to gather at the park, along with their loyal customers. Kyouya had organised for the Host club to meet at a local, rather upscale dog park that wasn't too far from Ouran Academy. The week had been spent promoting 'soon-to-be' available merchandise and informing the customers of the outing that was to be held. The twins had had quite a time reassuring their clients that Ai would definitely be present again at the park, his popularity having sky-rocketed from when they had first snuck him into school that Tuesday. Tamaki had wasted no time in giving everybody a full blow-by-blow description of his darling Antoinette, spending all week exclaiming how utterly perfect she was and how he couldn't wait for everybody to meet her. Kaoru and Hikaru had surprisingly come up with the well thought-out idea of making a calendar with photos of Ai and Antoinette; Kyouya had jumped at the proposal and informed the Hosts that he and Renge would both be armed with cameras on the day to capture 'the magic'. Needless to say, Haruhi wasn't too happy about any of this but like usual her opinion was overruled.<p>

Now the day had finally arrived. The sky was overcast but the overall feel of the day was quite warm and comfortable; birds sat in the trees whistling happily to each other while family's, couples, children and elderly strolled through the lush gardens of the park and played in the grass. The dogs roamed the park freely, some making a royal mess by digging or ripping plants apart, playing with toys or owners, or just plain running around; others just lazed with their owners observing quietly from a distance.

Kyouya and Tamaki arrived together first, as they carpooled in Tamakis limo (Tamaki insisted, much to Kyouyas annoyance) and began to set up; this was difficult for Tamaki because he was also trying to keep tabs on Antoinette, who was trying with all her might to break free of her leash. Tamaki tried in vain to keep Anoinette still, so he could unfold the portable table Kyouya had brought to set merchandise and food on, but lost his grip and dropped the table, simultaneously dropping enough weight to allow Antoinette's last forceful tug to pull him over backwards and drag him along the ground. "KYOUYAAAAA! HEEEELLLP MEEEE!" Tamaki screeched as he was yanked across the grass at an increasing speed, holding onto Anointettes leash for dear life. Luckily Mori and Honey chose that moment to show up and the former easily grabbed the leash as Antoinette passed him and pulled Tamaki back to his feet in one swift movement.

Tamaki sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly "Thank you Mori-senpai."

Mori gave him a small smile. "No problem."

Honey, bubbly as always, was super pumped for the day. Running over to Kyouya he began helping the raven-haired boy stack food on the table. "We're going to have so much fun today!" Honey chirped, placing a plate of cookies on the table.

Kyouya turned and nodded with a smile. "Indeed; incidentally do you have any pets Honey? I never asked."

Honey stopped his hand, which was reaching for another plate of food and slowly shook his head. Looking up at Kyouya with a sad expression he sighed. "No, the Haninozukas don't do pets."

Kyouya nodded in understanding and turned back to the table, fixing a vase or roses that he had arranged on it (yes, they even brought roses to the park). "Well you'll be able to play with Antoinette and Ai today, it's not much but I guess it will have to do."

Honey nodded solemnly and glanced over at Mori and Tamaki, who were trying to calm Antoinette down a few meters away; they were laughing and smiling even though they seemed to be struggling quite a bit. "Yeah."

The Twins decided to make their entrance at about that time. Waltzing up to Kyouya and Honey they shot them identical devious grins before holding up Ai. "Hey Kyouya, why don't you christen the start of the day by taking a picture of us with Ai." Kaoru said, leaning in a bit closer. "Yeah," Hikaru continued "We even put a bow on him for you." He gestured to the ribbon tied around Ai's neck and Kyouya sighed.

"Okay, stand over there." Kyouya muttered, pointing at a spot underneath a big maple tree behind them.

The twins turned and walked over to the tree. Turning around they held Ai up and struck a pose, smiling angelically at the camera.

Kyouya was already in position and held up his camera. Snapping a picture, the flash went off and Hikaru and Kaoru put Ai down, shooting Kyouya yet another grin. "Thanks Kyouya!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes and waved them off. "Go and annoy somebody else now." He muttered and walked back over to the table where Honey had already finished laying out everything and was now arranging it to look pretty.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru "Want to go mess with Tono?" Kaoru shot him a grin. "You know I do." With that they strutted off, pulling Ai along with them by his leash and headed over to where Tamaki and Mori had finally managed to keep Antoinette still.

"Hey Tono, whatcha doin?" Hikaru asked smoothly, sitting down next to the blonde. Kaoru walked over to Mori and started idly chatting with him. Ai of course followed him.

Tamaki turned away from Mori and gave Hikaru a smile. "Hey Hikaru! Just chatting with Mori-senpai."

Hikaru sat up and raised his eyebrows. "How'd you know it was me?"

Tamaki frowned and lifted a hand to his chin in contemplation. He then looked over at Kaoru who was talking to Mori, patting Ai who was in his lap. "Because Kaoru has Ai."

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru as well and then back at Tamaki. "So what, that doesn't prove anything, or make sense."

Tamaki laughed and pointed at Kaoru. "When you brought Ai in on Tuesday I noticed he seemed to be more attached to Kaoru, they're always together."

Hikaru furrowed his brow and looked at Antoinette, who was basically on top of Tamaki. "We got the first picture." He told Tamaki absently, effectively redirecting the conversation and bending over to give Antoinette a pat.

"WHAT?" Tamaki screeched, startling Antoinette and making her jump off him and onto Hikaru.

"Oof!" Hikaru landed on his back, with Antoinette lying right on top of him. "Tono, get your dog off me now!"

Tamaki jumped up and pulled Antoinette back into his lap. "I wanted everybody to take a picture together for the first photo of the day; Haruhi isn't even here yet!" Tamaki whined, patting Antoinette perhaps a little to roughly and causing her to bark. "Sorry Annie." Tamaki cooed, kissing Antoinette on the head.

Haruhi was usually last to arrive at any events the host club ran, since she had to take public transport and sometimes walk a portion of the way. Tamaki used to insist on sending limos to pick her up, but Haruhi had long since put a stop to that; she had adamantly argued that sending a limo just made things harder for her because it caused an uproar, and she hated unnecessary attention over stupid things. Eventually Tamaki had conceded and Haruhi started taking public transport; the only drawback was that now she tended to be less punctual than before. Kyouya reprimanded her constantly, threatening to add to her debt but she had by now become indifferent to him; even if she did repay her debt, she probably wouldn't leave. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on which way you viewed it) she had become accustomed to these rich idiots and would most likely feel awkward without them around. The fact that she wasn't there yet was, by no means, a surprise.

Kaoru, apparently finished with his conversation with Mori, came back over and smiled at Hikaru. "Hey, we haven't introduced Ai and Antoinette yet." Hikaru looked from Ai who was sitting next to Kaorus standing form, to Antoinette who was basically lying on Tamaki. "Well, this should be interesting."

Tamaki ignored Hikarus comment and smiled brightly, apparently forgetting all about the group photo. "Annie I have a friend for you to meet!" Tamaki gushed, grabbing the dogs face. Kaoru sat down next to Tamaki and pulled Ai over by the leash; reluctantly, Ai walked over and sat on Kaorus lap. "Antoinette," Tamaki beamed "I'd like you to meet Ai." Tamaki gestured to the puppy and Antoinette glanced at him, then laid back down apparently finding sleep more appealing. Tamakis face fell and he huffed in disappointment. "Well, that was quite anticlimactic."

Kaoru gave a small smile. "Well it could have been worse, they could have started attacking each other." Tamaki paled and Kaoru immediately felt like he had said the wrong thing. Luckily Hikaru cut in, distracting Tamaki from that line of thought.

"Tono, your dog's so boring! It didn't even move!" Hikaru goaded with a smirk on his face.

Kaoru glanced between the two and gave a sigh. Tamaki had reared up and was giving Hikaru one of the coldest glares he had ever seen. Well, for Tamaki anyway. _'Oh boy, here we go.'_

Tamaki grabbed Anoinette and pulled her close, never taking his eyes off Hikaru. "How dare you! Annie is perfect in every way! She's smart and beautiful and adorable and cuddly and loyal and and and-" Tamaki was cut off by Hikarus boisterous laughing. "You sound like a girl! Bahahaha!" Tamakis eyes started to water and he quickly zapped over to the trunk of a maple tree a distance from the twins, where he started to grow mushrooms; Antoinette sat next to him, nudging them curiously with her snout.

How did he find a 'corner of woe' in a park?" Kaoru wondered out loud. Hikaru laughed and clapped Kaoru on the back. "It's Milord, he can find a corner of woe anywhere, even in a room with no corners!" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh a little at that; it was funny because it was true. Still, Kaoru felt a little bad for Tamaki, he was only taking pride in his dog. Then again, pride _is_ one of the seven deadly sins…

Ai jumped up and started licking Kaorus face, snapping him out of his little reverie. Looking down, Kaoru got a full front-on blast of Ai's huge brown eyes, which seemed to bore into his very soul. "How can anything possibly be this cute?" Kaoru spoke in a tone very reminiscent of baby talk.

Seeing the adorable interaction between his brother and puppy, Hikaru smiled and got the overwhelming urge to ravish Kaoru right then and there. Thinking better of that idea, Hikaru glanced around to see if anyone was watching them – Mori, Honey and Kyouya seemed to be engrossed at the portable table and Tamaki was still at his 'Tree of woe' as it were. Taking this a safe time to execute his little plan, he leaned into Kaoru and grabbed his face; turning Kaorus head to face him he pressed their lips together in a sweet, semi-innocent kiss (nothing could be completely innocent with these two). Kaoru smiled into the kiss and put one hand gently on Hikarus cheek; feeling a piece of his brothers' fringe under his hand, Kaoru tucked it behind Hikarus ear without breaking the kiss.

Unfortunately, as quickly as it had been initiated, it ended, and the two broke apart for air. Hikaru smirked at Kaoru and stroked his neck, giving him a look of affection. "To answer your question, if I didn't know you, I wouldn't think it was possible to be this cute either." Kaoru blushed and Hikaru moved back, sitting upright. Both twins remained in this position, staring adoringly at each other.

Meanwhile, Haruhi arrived with a giant crowd of customers behind her. She had brought her own picnic basket and blanket, which she diligently held in both her hands. Tamaki instantly rushed to her side to marvel at the 'commoners products' that she had brought along. "Ah, Haruhi! What have you got there?" he asked curiously, eyeing the picnic basket enthusiastically.

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. She would never understand why such ordinary things never ceased to amaze the wealthy hosts. "It's just a picnic basket Senpai." She replied indifferently, setting the picnic basket down and unfolding the blanket. The crowd of girls that had walked in with her had dispersed among the hosts; some stayed crowded next to Haruhi and Tamaki while others had gone over to The Twins or Honey, Mori and Kyouya.

When she had laid the blanket out, Haruhi opened the basket and pulled out a small box; handing it to Tamaki she smiled. "Here, I made you a bento."

Tamakis eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he took the bento box from Haruhi with shaking hands. "Th-THANK YOU HARUHI!" Tamaki squealed, giving Haruhi a tight hug. The girls behind them started giggling and whispering to each other like vultures; Haruhi was sure she heard something about 'Haruhi-Kun making lunch for his beloved' but decided to ignore it. Let the whacked out fangirls believe what they wanted to.

Haruhi wheezed slightly in the hug but kept her smile. "No problem senpai, I knew you've always wanted to try one." Suddenly Haruhi was released and Tamaki snapped around to the direction of the table where Kyouya, Honey and Mori were.

"KYOUYA! GET HARUHI SOME OTORO IMMEDIATELY!" He bellowed, causing Kyouya to glance up and give him an 'Are-you-really-that-idiotic' look.

Kyouya cleared his throat and spoke calmly back. "Tamaki, we're in a park. Care to tell me where I might find any otoro here?"

Tamaki looked at the glasses-clad boy blankly. "Order it?"

Kyouya slapped a hand to his forehead and mumbled something incoherent. Looking back up at Tamaki he gestured around him. "We're in a park, I'm not ordering otoro. We already have enough food, if you want some so badly get it yourself!"

Tamaki blinked. "I'm really stupid aren't I."

Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru all replied in unison. "YES!"

Tamaki sniffled and sat down on the picnic blanket next to Haruhi and her clients. His customers crowded around him and started fussing over him, asking him if he was alright. "Haruhi, why am I so stupid?"

Haruhi glanced up from the bento she had been eating and gave him a sympathetic look. "Tamaki-senpai, you're not stupid… Just a bit slow is all…"

In a second Haruhis vision was obscured by Tamakis shirt. "Thank you for not thinking I'm stupid." He whispered in her ear, before sucking in another sniffle.

Haruhi blushed and was never more grateful that Tamakis chest was blocking the view of her face. "It's alright Senpai." Tamaki let go of her and she could feel the blush recede a little. She hated to admit it but she felt a little disappointed when he pulled back, which confused her because Tamaki was just a friend, right? Right? Well, all that she could be certain of was the one thought that seemed to be circling her head- 'Mmm, he smells good…'

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked, poking his twin in the shoulder.

Kaoru looked away from the girl he had been chatting to and met his brothers gaze, arching an eyebrow curiously. "Haruhi seems to be getting very attached to Tamaki."

Kaoru looked over at the idiot king and the cross dresser; they seemed to be enjoying bento's together with their customers. Haruhi had a visible blush apparent on her cheeks but Tamaki being the naïve fool he was, was completely oblivious to it. He happily munched on the rice from his bento as poor Haruhi sat next to him, fighting away the emotions that seemed to be escaping her.

Kaoru grinned. "It's too bad Tamaki has lost interest in her." He mused lightheartedly.

Hikarus mouth dropped open. "What do you mean, he's all over her every day!"

Kaoru turned back to his twin. "Tono is an idiot. As much as we would like to think he has a thing for Haruhi, he truly believes he is her second 'father'."

Hikaru looked stunned and shook his head refusing to believe what Kaoru was telling him. "If Tamaki hasn't got the hots for Haruhi, then who?"

Kaoru shot Hikaru a coy smirk. "Kyouya."

Hikarus eyeballs almost popped out of his skull. "KYOUYA?" He screeched, almost fainting out of shock.

"Kyouya." Kaoru repeated, nodding.

Hikaru whipped his head around to Kyouya, who had moved from the merchandise table to a little pond where he seemed to be sitting with his clients. "Tamaki loves Kyouya…" Hikaru said more to himself than to Kaoru.

"Oh Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Ai is running away!" One of the girls who they had conveniently been ignoring suddenly shouted from behind them.

Kaoru turned back to his lap and widening his eyes realised Ai was no longer in it. He was immediately on his feet, scanning the park for the puppy. Hikaru hurriedly joined him and started searching the area they were in.

Kaoru cupped his hands around his mouth to form a makeshift mega-phone and shouted to the other Hosts. "Guys, help us find Ai!" Kaoru shouted, causing everybody to turn to his direction.

Tamaki jumped up with a look of horror. "Oh, no! We've lost Ai!" He exclaimed, grabbing Haruhi who had just stood up as well.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're squishing me!" Haruhi moaned, trying to break free of the blondes iron grasp.

"Shush Haruhi! We've already lost one little cutie, we don't need to loose you as well!" Tamaki reprimanded gently. Haruhis blood rushed to her face once more and she sighed defeatedly. _'of all the times to get flustered…'_

Kaoru was frantic, he was running around everywhere trying to find Ai but he couldn't seem to catch sight of him. Hikaru trailed along behind him, watching and fretting for his brother who was absolutely panicking.

"Ai! Ai!" Kaoru called out in a futile attempt to get Ai to come back to him.

Seeing Kaorus distress, the rest of the host club set about searching for Ai themselves. Soon all Hosts and customers were roaming the park, attempting to hunt down the little fluff ball.

"I hope we find Ai." One of the girls told her friend anxiously.

"I do too." Her friend agreed, kneading her hands together.

The search continued for a good half an hour before Honey suddenly shouted out to everyone. "Calm down everybody, we've found him!" Honey chirped.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya rushed to Honey and Moris side to find the taller of the two cradling Ai in his strong arms. It was a known fact that Mori was an animal whisperer of some sort; he had managed to adopt a wild Tanuki and raise a chick. He loved animals, which contrasted drastically with his seemingly fierce demeanor. In fact everybody silently wondered why they hadn't asked for his help beforehand…

"Thank you Mori-senpai!" Kaoru all but squealed, giving the taller boy a bone crushing hug. Moris only response was a soft grunt of acknowledgement as he passed Ai over after Kaoru had pulled back.

Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and peered down at the puppy. He chuckled and pulled out a stick that had somehow gotten stuck on his fur. They all stayed quiet for awhile, enjoying the silence of the moment, before Tamaki decided to ruin with it his usual idiocy.

"You guys need to keep a better watch on your dog!" Tamaki proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. All of the fangirls behind him started nodding their heads and tittering agreements.

Hikaru turned to Tamaki and shot him a scowl. "Like you're one to talk, Antoinette is over there wrecking Haruhis picnic set up."

Tamaki span around and sure enough, Antoinette was over on the picnic blanket sticking her nose in Haruhis picnic basket, trying to get to the food within. "Anoinette! Get out of there!" Tamaki hollered, running over to the rascally dog. A minute later Tamaki managed to pry Antoinette away from the basket and dragged her back over to the rest of the group, who had been watching in amusement. "Nevertheless," Tamaki continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by his rowdy canine. "You need to know how to look after your dog better! Have you even given him a bath yet?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "We got the maids to wash him."

Tamaki looked aghast. "You must look after your dog yourselves, you can't hand him over to somebody else to take care of! It's called bonding!"

There was a pause and then Hikaru and Kaoru doubled over laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" Hikaru gasped inbetween guffaws.

Tamaki pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "from now on I am making myself you're self appointed adviser in dog care."

Kaoru and Hikaru wiped away the tears from their eyes and stood back up. "I suppose we could -hup- use some pointers…" Kaoru hiccupped. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "fine, but only because Kaoru agrees."

Tamaki beamed. "Excellent!" He then turned around to face his fangirls. "Now ladies, who do I have the pleasure of walking Antoinette around this fine park with?" All of the girls squealed excitedly and Tamaki took off with a congregation of females beside and trailing behind him.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched after him. "Well, if he's helping us, we should help him." Looking at each other they grinned and looked back after Tamaki. "In the name of love, of course." They whispered.

It was starting to seem like they had a new mantra…

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

><p>What will the Twins do to help Tamaki? Tune in next time for the Next installment of 'Loving Love' Chapter 4 - Tamaki Tipping.<p>

Just so nobody is confused, the first part is supposed to be in Kaorus POV.


	4. Tamaki Tipping

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 4 – _Tamaki Tipping_**

That Monday, school commenced as usual. And the twins were less than eager to attend. Neither knew what it was, but from the moment they woke up both had this sense of impending doom that they just couldn't shake. For the majority of the day it seemed as though it was just an unjustified anxiety, brought about by the sheer deformation of the twins minds. It wasn't until the end of Host Club activities that their fears became realised.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki chirped, rushing up to the Duo. Both Twins glanced up at him from the cups of tea they had been engrossed in only moments before.

"What's up Milord?" Hikaru inquired, taking a sip of his tea and then resting it on his lap. Kaoru sat next to him, with one leg crossed over the other in a seemingly effeminate way.

They watched Tamaki with Mild interest, as the boy flashed them a dazzling grin and gestured to himself. "Today, I will give you my first lesson on proper dog care!"

Hikaru stifled a laugh and Kaoru smirked. "Okay, but we don't have Ai with us here."

Tamakis face fell as if somebody had just told him something devastating. Looking around the room he gave a shrill cry. "Your right! We can't do this here!" From the other side of the room glasses glinted inconspicuously in the background, accompanied by a satisfied smirk. 'You wouldn't have been doing it in here anyway' Kyouya thought satirically.

Grabbing each twin by the arm, Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru into a standing position. Hikaru dropped his teacup and it smashed on the floor, causing shards of expensive china and warm tea to spill over the tiles. Kaoru, being the more agile of the two, managed to catch his teacup before if fell out of his grasp, but almost fell over face first onto the ground since he had had his legs crossed when sitting down.

Kyouya spoke up from the other side of the room. "Haruhi, clean that up. And Kaoru, Hikaru, you're paying for that teacup."

Haruhi appeared from somewhere else in the room with a mop and broom, and started mopping up the mess that had been made. All the while mumbling angrily about 'rich bastards' and 'un-payoff-able debts'.

"What?" Hikaru piped up, shooting Kyouya a scowl from across the room. "But it was Tono who pulled us up without any warning!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru added in protest.

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder at Kyouya who was writing something in his notebook. "You're not going to make me pay, are you mommy?" He asked quietly, studying Kyouyas movements.

Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and turned away from Tamaki, heading over to the table where his laptop resided. "Tamaki, just give me the money for the teacup and we'll call it even." He replied exasperatedly.

Tamaki watched his friend for a few seconds longer before spinning back around to the twins. "Now, where were we?" he asked, looking from one twin to the other. Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at him with deadpan expressions. "Oh yes, that's right!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his hands around the twins and pulling them along with him to the Music rooms doors. "Off we go to our first lesson! Bye everybody!" The others' responses were drowned out by the twins complaints about being dragged around. Tamaki ignored this, and in turn, drowned their complaints out by talking about his love for dogs –in particular Antoinette- until they reached his limo which was already waiting downstairs.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sighed; he and Kaoru were currently waiting in Tamakis limo outside the Second Suoh residence as the Host King went inside to fetch Antoinette. Much to Hikaru and Kaorus exasperation, the blonde idiot insisted on having Antoinette present during the 'lesson' so he could give them visual references and examples. All Hikaru wanted to do was go home, but of course nothing was ever that easy.<p>

"Remind me why we're doing this again…" Hikaru mumbled, sinking down on the limos seat.

Kaoru turned away from the window he had been looking out and rolled his eyes. "Because apparently we need to learn to look after our dog better."

Hikaru snorted. "Says Tamaki."

"Says the only person we know who has a dog." Kaoru countered. "And he must be a decent owner since Antoinette is still alive and healthy."

Hikaru huffed and poked Kaoru in the shoulder. "Stop taking Milords side!"

Kaoru laughed and leaned in to kiss Hikaru on the cheek. "I'm not taking sides, just stating my opinion."

As Kaoru was sitting back up straight, the door of the limo flew open and Antoinette bounded in the car, finding refuge in a very disgruntled Hikarus lap.

Tamaki jumped in the limo next, hollering at Antoinette for being a bad doggie _'and she should have waited for him, honestly!'_ Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look and watched as Tamaki clamoured onto one of the seats and told his driver to go to the Hitachiin mansion. The whole time the boy wore a huge grin on his face; he was genuinely happy to be helping the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru had to remind themselves that Tamaki was only being friendly, even if he was extremely annoying and idiotic.

"I'm so excited!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up and down on the seat.

Kaoru forced a smile and nodded. "So what are you going to be teaching us today?"

Tamaki lifted a hand to his chin and struck a thinking pose. For a few minutes the Limo was eerily quiet, that was until Tamaki piped up suddenly and broke the silence. "How to groom your dog!" He said happily.

Kaoru and Hikaru raised their eyebrows. "Milord, don't you think that's kind of pointl-" But Tamaki, who knew what Hikaru was going to say before he even finished, cut him off. (Tamaki could be a dolt but he wasn't stupid; in fact, he was very intuitive when he wanted to be).

"It's not pointless! Not at all!" Tamaki waved a finger at them. "You don't want the Hitachiins to be seen walking around with a dog that's all scraggly and dirty do you?" Tamaki asked matter-of-factly.

Hikaru looked down at Antoinette; She was impeccable down to the last strand of fur. It was true that the Hitachiins' image would be tarnished if they were to be seen with an unkempt dog for a pet. And as much as he hated to admit it, the Hitachiins may have been experts in the art of grooming humans, but grooming animals was a completely different cup of tea.

Kaoru seemed to be thinking the same thing and spoke their thoughts. "You're right, it would be bad for us to be seen with an unkempt dog."

Tamaki nodded, the smile never having faded from his face. "We're going to have fun! I don't get to spend much time alone with either of you, so this will be nice."

Hikaru smiled and Kaoru blushed; both twins took Tamaki for granted most of the time and viewed him as one of their toys. It was easy overlook the fact that he was one of their closest friends, because what he said was true – neither of them got to spend much time alone with him. Sometimes they forgot just how nice a guy Tamaki was, he was truly a gem and they were lucky to know him.

"We're happy to be spending time with you as well." Both twins replied in unison and Tamakis grin only became bigger. A comfortable silence then fell over the trio and they didn't talk again until they reached the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we've finally gotten Ai and Antoinette into the bath, lets begin!" Tamaki said, bending down and picking up the bottle of doggie shampoo he had magically produced when they had reached the bathroom.<p>

Kaoru bent down and picked up a small jug, proceeding to dip it in the water and fill it up. Hikaru watched in amusement as Kaoru gently poured water over Ai and Tamaki hummed to himself as he lathered Antoinette up next to him. "You have to make sure to wash everywhere, don't be shy about the questionable places!" Tamaki declared, pointing a finger up in the air swiftly and flicking soap foam onto Kaoru.

"You mean we have to touch his…" Hikaru trailed off to embarrassed to finish the thought.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed in an incredulous tone. ""How else do you think it'll get washed?"

Kaoru burst out laughing and stood up from the bath, wiping the foam from his strawberry-blonde locks. "Come on Hikaru, help me wash Ai!" Kaoru wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he said this.

Hikaru mumbled something under his breath but walked over to the bath and started lathering Ai up anyway, nether-regions and all. Tamaki beamed as he watched the oldest Hitachiin twin diligently scrub his dog until Ai looked like a mountain of bubbles. "Great!" Tamaki smiled, picking up the shower nozzle that was resting on the side of the bathtub. "And now we rinse!" With this he pointed the nozzle at Antoinette and started to wash all the shampoo off her. Antoinette whined and moved her head out of the direct path of the water.

Kaoru picked up the shower nozzle that was on the other side of the bath (everything came in twos in their house, this was because Hikaru and Kaoru tended to like doing things _together_) and started to gently rinse Ai off. When he was finished he and Hikaru turned to each other and broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. Turning around to see what the commotion was, Tamaki had to stifle a laugh as well.

Ai stood completely drenched, looking like a drowned rat in the bathtub. His head and body appeared so small without the mass of fluff that usually surrounded them - the picture was nothing short of comical.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Kaoru gasped in between giggles, trying to wipe away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"He looks like an alien!" Hikaru snorted, slapping his knee in hysterics.

"I don't know what to say." Tamaki snickered, trying his hardest to keep from breaking down into guffaws.

It took them a few minutes but the trio managed to get over Ai's appearance and they returned to what they were doing. Tamaki explained to them that they would have to condition Antoinette and Ai as well, and then they would blow-dry and brush their fur out afterwards. The three worked tirelessly for the better part of two hours (mostly because of Antoinette running around the room and all three of them having to try and restrain her) before they finished and were finally able to rest.

Kaoru looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "It's already eight!"

Hikaru turned to Tamaki "Since we haven't had anything to eat yet, want to stay for dinner?"

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "How kind of you, staying for dinner would be lovely."

Hikaru and Kaoru helped each other up off the bathroom floor where they had been crashing for the last ten minutes, and then outstretched their hands to Tamaki who took them happily and pulled himself up. The three then walked downstairs (with Ai and Antoinette following behind them) to the kitchen where they pulled out the cold food they hadn't eaten from a few hours before (when the cook had obviously made dinner for them) and chucked them in the microwave. When everybody's food was heated, they went and sat in the dining room.

At first it was quiet as they ate, but then a thought struck Hikaru and he decided to speak up.

"So Tamaki, when were you going to tell Kyouya-senpai you like him?" He asked innocently, as if the subject wasn't completely out of the blue and uncalled for.

Tamaki almost chocked on the piece of chicken he had been eating. His face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet red and coughed violently before stuttering out his reply. "H-how did you know about that?"

Kaoru looked up from his plate and sighed. "It was pretty obvious Tono, you make eyes at him every chance you get."

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair and muttered something in French. "That doesn't prove anything…" He mumbled.

"You've been off in your own little world so much you've been ignoring Haruhi too." Kaoru insisted.

Tamaki swallowed and started tapping his fingers on the table. "Y-you aren't going to tell him, are you?" He asked nervously, flicking his eyes from one twin to the other.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Of course not! You're helping us, so we figured we would help you." Kaoru purred.

"By the time we're finished, Kyouya will be all over you." Hikaru added, giving the blonde a suggestive wink.

If it was even possible, Tamakis face turned an even deeper shade of red and he looked back down at his food. "That's not really necessary…" He mumbled, pushing around the peas on his plate with a fork.

"It's completely necessary." Hikaru retorted.

"It's the least we can do." Kaoru added.

Tamaki still looked very unsure and uncomfortable, so the twins decided to take action. Standing up they walked around the table to where Tamaki sat and draped their arms over his shoulders, leaning down to be level with his face.

"Just leave it to us." Hikaru smiled.

"It will be fine." Kaoru whispered.

Tamaki lifted is head and looked at them both with an expression that was a mixture of defeat, anxiousness and apprehension. "Fine. But please, Kyouya is my best friend, if anything happens to ruin that, I'm holding you two personally responsible."

Kaoru and Hikaru shot up and flashed the blonde salutes. "Yes Sir! Understood!"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "Thank you for dinner but I think I'd better be going now." He informed, stretching his arms out behind him.

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded "Okay then, see you tomorrow Milord!"

Tamaki walked up to them and pulled them in for a group hug, which the twins returned. "Mata ashita, Bonne nuit!" Tamaki grinned, giving them a wave. "Come on Annie! We're going home." Tamaki announced to his precious pooch. Antoinette stood up from under the table where she and Ai had been resting while the trio ate and followed her master out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other once the blonde had left the room.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Hikaru admitted with a smile.

"No, maybe having lessons with Milord won't be so bad after all." Kaoru agreed, with a smile identical to Hikarus.

Tomorrow they would begin their mission: Operation SunShadow. Or in other words, 'Get Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai together.' In their opinion the former sounded way cooler though.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa Everybody! I just wanted to take this oppurtunity to thank all those who have reviewed, faved andor put this story on their alerts. Also thank you to anybody who has read this far, I hope you're enjoying the story! But I have to say, I'd really like to hear more of your feedback and would appreciate reviews. Is it good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? Give me tips people, I want to hear what _you_ want! Ideas are always welcome! **

**On another note, if you're wondering about the title it has a range of meanings:**  
><strong>1)<strong> Tamaki's giving them tips on how to look after Ai  
><strong>2)<strong> Hikaru and Kaoru tipped Tamaki off that they knew about his crush  
><strong>3)<strong> I was originally going to have the twins tip Tamaki over somewhere in this chapter, but found nowhere to fit it in (*frowns*)

**Translations:**

**Mata ashita** - See you tomorrow (Japanese)

**Bonne Nuit** - Good Night (French)

**Until next time, Sayonara!**

** Amber*****


	5. Phase 1, Lesson 2

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 5 – _Operation Sunshadow phase 1, Proper dog care lesson 2_**

As I got ready for bed that night, I couldn't help but wonder how we were going to go about playing matchmaker with Tamaki and Kyouya. It was going to be difficult since the two were such good friends, which meant if we did anything wrong we would be responsible for ending a very long, tenacious relationship. It was also going to be tedious, because the transition from friend to 'partner in crime' wasn't something Tamaki would be able to progress through quickly. He may have been a charmer with the ladies but when it came to 'real' romance he was a dunce. I mean, I don't think I could ever picture Tamaki just walking up to Kyouya and saying 'Hey Kyouya, wanna go out some time?'

"That is the worst Tamaki impression I have ever heard."

Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

I turned around to face my smirking brother. "Did you just read my mind with our Twin Telepathy thing or did I ask the question out loud too?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I read your mind."

I shook my head and sat on the bed next to Kaoru. Sometimes our ability to know exactly what the other is thinking at any given time scares me, it also makes me vaguely wonder if either of us will ever have true privacy; Then again with our level of closeness privacy isn't really necessary.

I turned to Kaoru absently, watching as he played with Ai by having a tug of war with the same sock Ai had been chewing on the morning we took him to school with us. Whose sock was that anyway? And why was it still in our room?

I was so busy thinking about that stupid sock that I didn't realize I had started leaning forward until Kaoru lifted his head to look at me and our noses brushed against each other. I gulped. Regardless of the fact that Kaoru and I had been intimate for sometime now, I still couldn't get over his ungodly gorgeousness. I vaguely considered the fact that since we were identical and he was this breathtaking, that would make me breathtaking as well – but that didn't seem important right now. His golden eyes stared into my soul with such intensity that I felt my mind literally turning to mush. My thoughts were being wiped of Tamaki and Kyouya and being filled to the brim with Kaoru.

Leaning in the last few centimeters I brushed my lips against his and then slowly applied pressure to the kiss. I drew it out, moving my lips slowly to savour every millisecond of this experience. I gradually parted my lips and the kiss became more passionate, and gently leant my weight on Kaoru so I could lay him down on the bed; he complied, letting himself fall back onto the covers as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

This kiss had nothing to do with sexual desire or arousal, no, this was purely affection from the strongest and deepest attachment we had. It was tender and romantic, and definitely not driven by lusting hormones. I kept it soft and slow, stroking Kaorus cheek as I continued to move my lips with his. I could have stayed like that forever, lying on the bed with Kaoru in my arms, locked in a loving kiss to rival all others – had Kaoru not been thinking along completely different lines. I was so absorbed in the kiss I didn't realize Kaoru slipping his hand into my tracksuit pants until he had already taken hold of me; I gasped and pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

Kaoru gave me a look of confusion. "What, Isn't this what you want? Don't you like it?"

I lifted a hand to my face and rubbed my eyes wearily. "No, it's not that it's just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. What could I say? 'I only want to kiss you because our love goes beyond sex' Ugh, even saying it in my head makes me sound completely preposterous… I'm rambling, what was the point of this again? I was reminded of my current situation when Kaoru tightened his grip on my –ahem- well you know. He gave me a look of sheer desire, one that screamed 'Take me now or I'll take you whether you like it or not'. Suppressing a shudder I looked him straight in the eyes. "If you like it, then whats the problem?" He purred. Agonisingly slowly he started to move his hand and a low moan involuntarily escaped from the back of my throat.

"Kao-KAORU!" I gasped as he started to increase the speed of his movements. Before I could loose complete control I shoved my own hand into his boxers (Kaoru wasn't wearing tracksuit pants like I was) and grabbed him like he had grabbed me.

His movements stopped instantaneously and he looked up at me with a devilish grin. "Whatcha gonna do, _Niisan_?" He spoke the words in his infamous 'uke voice' that he used frequently at the club, except he upped the sexiness in it just for me. I suppressed another shudder and pulled his hand out of my pants, along with taking my own hand back.

Kaoru gave me a disgruntled look and sat up, forcing me to end up sitting on his lap. "What the hell, things were just getting good!"

It seemed like evil forces were working against me tonight. As much as I had to agree with Kaoru –things _were_ getting good, _very good_- I was still having a mental battle with myself, trying to determine whether I should keep tonight free of any sexual activities and focused on simply 'loving each other' or let things proceed in the way they were heading. In retrospect, the preferable option seemed to be quite obvious; however I really did want to keep tonight innocent – to some degree.

Kaoru was still scowling at me, waiting for the reason I had rejected his advances. I sighed; was it so hard to have one night without sex? Where has all the romance gone! Oh god, I sound like Tamaki on one of his rants. Focus Hikaru, Kaoru is giving you the evil eye here; you have to explain things to him as rationally as you can. This was going to be difficult; given the previous situation, Kaoru had left me stuck between a rock and a _'not so figuratively' _hard place.

"I just want to keep it clean tonight." I told him, moving off of him. No sooner had I managed to disentangle myself from Kaoru, than the room was filled with an ear-spitting shriek. Looking down I realized to my horror that I had sat on Ai by accident; picking up his small form I went to study him for any injuries when Kaoru suddenly snatched him out of my hand – quite roughly too.

"What's wrong with you?" I ventured, asking the question tentatively so as not to annoy my Twin even further.

Kaoru huffed as he felt one of Ais' paws. "First you leave me unsatisfied, then you go and sit on our dog. I wonder why I would be annoyed…" His tone was cynical and sarcasm positively dripped off each of his words. He continued to check the rest of Ais body, massaging anywhere and everywhere, and observing Ais reactions to see if it hurt; Finally after a few minutes he lowered Ai into his lap.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, jumping off the bed and walking over to the couch.

"What are you doing now?" Kaoru asked, his voice a bit gentler than before although it still held some annoyance.

I glanced at him and raised one of my hands - the one that I had just picked up the remote for our TV with. Kaoru nodded and moved to get off the bed as well. Ai still in hand, he walked over and plopped himself next to me, snuggling into my side with Ai lying happily in his lap.

I smiled. Kaoru never stayed mad at me for long, good thing too otherwise I would have had to put up with a huffy brother all night. Turning away from Kaoru I switched the TV on and commenced channel surfing through all the crap to find something decent to watch.

A few minutes later, I could hear Kaorus soft snores from beside me.

* * *

><p>It was time to set Operation Sunshadow in motion; the twins had designed several steps to make it work perfectly and Phase one was possibly the most difficult: Find out whether Kyouya felt the same way.<p>

This was a dangerous undertaking. As everybody knew, Kyouya was very introversive, predominantly keeping to himself unless the situation required him to do otherwise. He never spoke much about himself, only going as far as to tell the story about his being the third son and his struggle to become heir of the Ootori Empire (and even then he had really only told Tamaki, who had imprudently filled the others in). Other than that, not much was known about the guy, save for the fact he was the closest thing you could get to the devil if woken up before 9 o'clock in the morning.

This made extracting information very difficult and very risky; Kyouya was a perceptive guy and more often than not picked up on what was happening before anyone else could. This meant that there was a high chance he would suspect the twins were up to something if they weren't extremely cautious and furtive when executing their scheme. Luckily Hikaru and Kaoru happened to be very covert and conniving. Although they _had_ been undermined by the Shadow King before, but that just made things all the more exciting.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kaoru inquired, watching his brother closely as he tried to tie Ai's ears up in a ponytail (he was failing miserably, and Ai was getting visibly annoyed). They were both on the bed - Kaoru sitting in a slouched position cradling his head in his hand, Hikaru lying on his stomach as he tried to do god-knows-what to Ai's ears. Hikaru looked up from Ai to his brother who was chewing a piece of gum and blowing bubbles with it. The bubbles popped at odd intervals, sounding like mini gunshots. As Kaoru sat before him Hikaru couldn't help thinking he looked a bit like a cow chewing the cud – but regardless, he was still the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

"The same thing we do every time Kaoru." Hikaru replied decisively, giving up on the ponytail and turning his full attention to Kaoru.

Kaoru smirked and raised en eyebrow. "Try to take over the world?"*

Hikaru gave his brother a deadpan expression. "Haha, very funny. Make fun of the way I phrase things!" Kaoru laughed and fell backwards on the bed as a pillow thrown at him by Hikaru hit him in the face.

Sitting back up Kaorus' expression became earnest and he looked at Ai briefly before fixing his gaze on Hikaru. "But in all seriousness, we don't want to screw this up." He stated it bluntly, relaying a silent message to Hikaru that if they did mess this up not only would Kyouya find out, but also Tamaki might be rejected before they even initiated the second step of their plan.

Hikaru nodded as if saying he understood the underlying meaning of Kaorus statement. "I think we need to talk to Haruhi." Hikaru mused, picking up Ai and placing him in his lap while starting to stroke him softly.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why?" He asked, genuinely perplexed at Hikarus sudden suggestion to contact their best friend about something that seemed as though it should be kept between them.

Hikaru closed his eyes. "Second to Kyouya, Haruhi is the most observant person we know. She would have noticed if Kyouya has been sneaking peeks at Milord or showing any signs to suggest he has a crush on him." The older Hitcahiin opened his eyes and shot Kaoru a grin. "Heck, knowing Haruhi she would probably know even if he never moved!" Hikaru snickered.

Kaoru nodded his head. "You're right, and if we get the information we need out of Haruhi we can totally bypass talking to Kyouya - which would leave him completely oblivious."

Hikarus grin became wider. "Exactly."

Kaoru smirked mischievously. "You my brother are one clever fellow."

Hikaru winked playfully back. "You know it baby."

Kaoru suddenly frowned. "But Haruhi is starting to have feelings for Tono, if we tell her that he already has his eye on someone else it might upset her."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and picked up Ai, leaning over he handed him to Kaoru who smiled and gently took him in his arms. "We both know Haruhi is oblivious to her own feelings, even if she is in love with Tamaki she probably won't realise it."

Kaoru still looked unsure, so Hikaru moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Squeezing gently he smiled calmly at his brother. "If it makes you feel any better, by the time we get Kyouya and Tamaki together she'll probably have gotten over it."

Kaoru nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know," He said closing his eyes as he patted Ai who was now in his lap. "But if she isn't and she does get upset, I'm going to feel really low."

Hikaru sighed as well. "Make that both of us." It was silent for a moment as the two boys thought over this scenario. They didn't want to hurt Haruhi but they had made a promise to Tamaki - a promise they intended to keep. If they didn't confer with Haruhi they would have to go directly to Kyouya, and as previously stated that could be a detrimental tactic.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Kaoru soughed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

Hikaru shrugged. "Not really."

Not able to see a way out of this, they resolved to move onward and begin their task; they both hopped off the bed and simultaneously walked to their mirrors, which hung on the far-side wall of the room. Kaoru was still holding Ai, who was putting up a futile struggle to wiggle out of his grasp.

Both boys checked their hair and clothes before turning to each other. "Alright then, lets do this." Picking up their phones they headed out of the bedroom and started on their way to see their favourite female Host.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had been having a peaceful Wednesday night. Her father was still at the bar so she had the apartment all to herself, and she had prepared extra dinner for herself the night before, which meant she wouldn't have to cook that night; she had also done the washing yesterday - leaving her evening completely free to study!<p>

Getting out her law textbooks she sat down at the coffee table and flipped them open, resuming her notes from class that day. No sooner had she written a few lines than a knock at the door sounded. Sighing in frustration she put her pen down and went to answer the door. _'I knew this peace and quiet was too good to be true…'_

As soon as she opened the door, two familiar redheads barged in with their puppy, without even waiting to be invited in.

"Hey, Haruhi! We thought we'd come and visit you." Hikaru quipped, flopping himself down on the couch in the living room.

Kaoru wasn't nearly as overbearing, stopping next to Haruhi after he had walked in instead of just making himself at home like Hikaru had. He offered Haruhi a smile and said a soft "Hello Haruhi, how have you been?" As he held Ai in his hands, cradling him like a baby.

Haruhi let out another sigh – it was going to be a long night. Closing the door she turned to Kaoru and raised an eyebrow cynically. "Kaoru, I just saw you like three hours ago, you know perfectly well how I've been." She then turned to the other rowdy twin who had taken up residence on her couch. "And why exactly are you here, you obviously want to discuss something otherwise you could have just chatted with me at the club."

Hikaru smirked. "Always quick to get to the point, aren't you." Kaoru walked over to him and took a seat beside him, still keeping a firm hold of Ai (Kaoru suspected Haruhi wouldn't appreciate a puppy running around her apartment).

"Just hurry up and get on with it, I want to study." Haruhi snapped impatiently, eyeing the twins irritatedly.

"We want to talk to you about Kyouya." Kaoru elucidated, crossing his legs.

Haruhis eyebrows flew up. "What about Kyouya?"

Hikaru gestured for her to sit down. Rolling her eyes she resumed her spot at the coffee table in front of her notes. Being invited to sit down in her own home - only the obnoxious rich bastards from the host club would think of doing such a thing.

When Haruhi was seated Hikaru began. "We need to know if Kyouya…" Hikaru paused to think of a good way to phrase it. "…Fancies anyone." Hikaru wasn't really known for his eloquence.

Haruhi smirked and once again raised an eyebrow. "Does somebody have a crush on Kyouya-senpai?" She teased.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru turned brilliant shades of red; Hikaru started to wave his hands frantically and Kaoru started shaking his head. "NO, NO, NOT FOR US!" They yelped.

Haruhis face fell back to an expression of confusion. "Then for who?"

Kaoru gulped. "T-Tamaki." He stuttered. In his nervous embarrassment he loosened his grip on Ai, who had taken his chance, jumped off Kaorus lap and scampered over to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled sweetly at the puppy and started to pat him. "Why did you bring Ai with you anyway?" She asked, standing up.

Hikaru had finally calmed down enough to form words again and so he responded this time. "We didn't want to leave him alone again, he was already alone for hours when we were at school. By the way, where are you going?"

Haruhi shot the Twins a breathtaking smile. "Aww that's so sweet of you. I'm just going into the kitchen to get this little fluff-ball a bowl of water; the poor thing must be thirsty!"

The Twins watched Haruhi leave the room, Hikaru then turned to Kaoru. "I think she's cracked."

Kaoru nodded. "I agree, she's acting like the fantasy Haruhi from Tamakis mind theatres!"

Both Twins looked at the space Haruhi had been occupying a few moments before. This was _bad_, very, _very_ bad.

Haruhi returned a few minutes later with Ai underneath one arm. She gave the twins an indifferent look and sat back down at the coffee table. "You know you really shouldn't bring your dog into other peoples homes."

Hikaru and Kaoru snapped back to each other. "She seems fine now, maybe she just had a momentary lapse into insanity." Hikaru whispered conspiratorially. Kaoru nodded and they turned back to Haruhi."Sorry, next time we'll tell you if we're bringing him or not." Hikaru said, giving her a lopsided smile.

Haruhi scowled. "Better yet, actually tell me that you're coming!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped. "Hehehe…yeah…" Kaoru murmured.

Haruhis facial expression went back to one of indifference. "So back to what you were telling me before, you want to know if Kyouya has a thing for Tamaki?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Pretty much."

Haruhi shifted into a more comfortable position. "To answer your question, maybe."

Both Twins raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

Haruhi shrugged and started absently stroking Ai. "Well, sometimes Kyouya watches Tamaki like a hawk and I'm pretty sure he couldn't take his eyes off him even if he wanted too; other times he ignores Tamaki completely."

Kaoru nodded. "Well this is unexpected, we thought he either would or he wouldn't like him…"

"…We never thought you would say it could be either or." Hikaru finished the thought.

"Why do you want to know if Kyouya likes Tamaki anyway?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Uh… you'll find out soon enough!" The Twins chorused, identical nervous grins on their faces.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now." Hikaru said as he standing up.

"Yeah, so you can get back to your homework." Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi who looked confused at first and then remembered she was holding Ai. She handed him over and Hikaru shot her a smile. She stood up as well to see them to the door. "Uh, okay then." She mumbled, a bit disconcerted by the Twins' abruptness.

"See ya Haruhi!" Kaoru bid farewell in a singsong voice. Walking up to her he enveloped her in a gentle hug. Hikaru followed, giving her his own one-armed hug from behind.

The Twins released her and then sauntered out the door, waving at her as they made their way back to the limo downstairs.

Haruhi watched them for a few seconds and then closed the door. As she sat back down to her homework Haruhi couldn't help but wonder to herself. "What was all that about?"

* * *

><p>The next day proved to be quite awkward. Haruhi kept giving the Twins suspicious looks from her table, enough to unnerve them so much that come lunch they evacuated the classroom ASAP. The bell had rung for only a fraction of a second before the Hitcahiin twins made a hurried escape from the knowing eyes of their only female companion. They fled to the second cafeteria (which happened to be the one farthest from the classroom they had been in) where they felt they would be safe from dubious monitoring.<p>

"I'm going to get our food, you pick a table." Kaoru said, moving towards the accumulating line of students all waiting to order their lunches.

Hikaru nodded and turned in the opposite direction, heading towards the tables. It didn't take long for the older Hitachiin to find a vacant table where he and his brother could eat in peace. Sitting down, he folded his arms on the tabletop and let his head drop lethargically. Ai had kept the both of them awake last night with constant whining, neither could figure out what was wrong and in the end they had given up and started ignoring him. Hikaru had felt awful doing such a thing but there was nothing else to be done.

The low hum of conversation in the cafeteria seemed to lull him into a premature sleep. He felt his brain slowly shutting down as unconsciousness lapped at his senses, enticing them to follow it into blissful darkness. The world around him gradually melted away until he was hanging onto cognizance by only a thread…

"HIKARU!" Hikarus head snapped up abruptly, grimacing at the fact that he had been rudely wrenched back into alertness when he was obviously about to drift off into a beautiful slumber. There was also another reason for his grimace – he knew that voice all to well and really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Hikaru! I'm glad I found you!" Tamaki chirped, setting his tray of food down and taking a seat next to the disgruntled redhead.

Hikaru grimaced for the second time that day and reluctantly turned to face his new companion. "Whats up Milord?" he mumbled, his brain not being awake enough to form clear words.

Tamaki blinked and watched Hikaru thoughtfully. "Are you tired?"

Hikaru tried to scowl, although with his brain not working at full capacity it came off as more of a pout. "Yes."

Tamaki frowned. "I have another dog care lesson planned for today – How to walk your dog – will you and Kaoru be up for it?" His voice was gentle and understanding, not forceful at all.

Hikaru smiled. "We should be fine, I'll probably just nap in class." He chuckled softly, running a hand through his stiff locks.

Tamaki didn't get a chance to respond, as Kaoru appeared holding two trays of high-class delicacies. Upon seeing Tamaki, Kaoru got caught off guard for a few seconds but quickly wiped the surprised look off his face and replaced it with a smile. "Oh, hello Milord." He greeted politely, sliding one of the trays in front of Hikaru and sitting down across the table from the two of them with the other.

Tamaki grinned and waved hello to the new arrival. "Hey Kaoru!"

Hikaru picked up his fork and tiredly speared a piece of pasta with it; all the while he watched the interaction between his brother and Lord with silent interest.

"What brings you to talk to us today?" Kaoru asked casually, forking a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Just telling Hikaru here that I wanted to do another dog care lesson with you." Tamaki beamed, picking up his roll.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "Mmhmmm…. So what will you be teaching us?"

Tamaki swallowed the mouthful of food he had been chewing and answered excitedly. "Walking your dog!"

Kaoru dropped his fork and slapped a hand to his mouth; a snort escaped him followed by a stream of giggles.

Hikaru lowered his fork and turned to Tamaki. "Excuse my brother, he seems to be having a moment; it would be best to just ignore him until he comes back down to earth."

Kaorus giggles halted and the younger Hitachiin lowered his hand. "Look whose talking, I think your whole life has been one big 'moment' as you would say."

Tamakis laugh cut through Kaorus little interlude. "You guys are funny." Both brothers turned to look at their king, who was smiling at them as he chewed a mouthful of sourdough roll.

Kaoru looked bemused and unsure of how to respond, Hikaru smirked and picked up his glass of water. Making a noise that sounded like a snort but not as rough, he took a sip and then replaced the glass on his tray. "Only you would think that Milord."

Tamaki tossed his head to the side to move his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't know, I think plenty of people find you funny."

Kaoru sighed and gave up trying to figure out what his brother was thinking. It didn't happen very often but sometimes he couldn't pick up Hikarus thoughts straight away, they would usually come through later though.

Hikaru nudged Tamaki in the side with his elbow. "It's nice when your not being a spazz Milord, you know that?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and took a sip of his lemonade. "I'm not a total goofball; contrary to popular belief I actually do have a brain, which I do use on a regular basis."

Kaoru looked up from his half empty plate and grinned. "At times, most would beg to differ."

Tamaki shrugged and shot the younger Hitachiin a laidback smile. "Don't judge a book by its cover, you could miss out on a brilliant story."

* * *

><p>The rest of lunch passed swiftly and contentedly. The Twins and Tamaki talked leisurely about this and that as they finished their lunches, until the bell signalling the end of lunchtime rang and they parted ways. Once the Twins took their seats back in their classroom, Haruhis speculative studying regime continued, only breaking every now and then when she became too absorbed in her work to stare at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru gave up trying to ignore her gaze, as they knew they would have to deal with her at the Host Club anyway.<p>

When the last bell rang to end the school day, Haruhi approached the Twins as they started heading to the third music room.

"Are you going to tell me why you barged into my house last night asking about Kyouya?" The brunette asked bluntly, eyeing the redheads before her levelly.

Hikaru started glancing frantically up and down the hallway and Kaoru pressed a finger to his lips. "SHHH! He could be around here somewhere, and he hears everything!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned back ahead of her. Nobody said anything again until they started to ascend the last flight of stairs to the third music room.

"Look, we told you," Kaoru began as they approached the music rooms doors. "You'll find out soon enough." Hikaru finished, sliding the door open to reveal a group of handsome wizards.

"Ladies, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club – where the atmosphere is simply magical…"

The boys were all adorned in cloaks and tunics of different colours; each costume varied accordingly to the 'type' of host. Tamaki's outfit was naturally white with intricate gold patterns in the shape of swirls lacing the swishy fabric, a makeshift 'tattoo' of the same pattern ran down his face, curling around his right eye and running all the way down to his jaw-line. Honey wore a dark blue ensemble with bright pink sakura patterns embroidered on it, a pink sakura was tattood on his cheek and a matching witches hat (that's right, not a wizards cap) sat atop his head. Mori's costume was dark green with simple streaks of fluorescent green running down it, a dark green pentagram was visible on the back of his left hand. Kyouya's outfit was the exact opposite to Tamaki's, his cloak and tunic were black with erratic, silver lightning bolt shaped patterns strewn over them; a lone silver line had been painted over his left eye to look very much like a 'scar'. He was wearing a hood over his head, but it was clear that Kyouya was not wearing his glasses today – a very rare occurrence indeed.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all raised an eyebrow as the sparkles that had replaced the usual rose petals dissipated and Tamakis serene welcoming expression turned to one of disconcertment. "You're not ladies." He stated disappointedly.

Kyouya walked forward and went to push his glasses up his nose, but upon realizing he wasn't wearing them lowered his hand. "Evidently not." He said cynically, turning to the scroll of parchment and quill that had replaced his black notebook for the day.

Tamaki stood up from the seat he had been occupying and started to wave his hands in the air. "Well don't just stand there you three, get ready! The ladies will be arriving any minute!"

Haruhi sighed and made for the change rooms, the Twins followed along behind her and filed into the change room next to the one she entered. A few minutes later the Twins came out, sporting identical costumes that were aqua and covered in light blue four-pointed stars; each had a light blue four pointed star 'tattooed' on their cheek (Hikarus left, Kaorus right) with the bottom point of the stars elongated down to their jaw-lines.

Haruhi came out next wearing a witches cloak and hat that looked very much like a child's costume; the hat and cloak were dark purple with light purple crescent moons and five-pointed stars scattered over them. Haruhi had a star and crescent 'tattooed' on her right cheek.

"OH HARUHI YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki squealed, rushing over to her and giving her an overenthusiastic squeeze. Tamaki quickly let go of her before she could protest to the hug and pulled out a broom from behind his back. It was old fashioned, like the ones witches used. "Here I got this for you, you'll be just like a real witch!"

Haruhi frowned and shook her head. "I'm not lugging that thing around with me the whole time." She said assertively, folding her arms over her chest for emphasis.

Tamakis eyes started to fill with tears. "But, I picked it out especially for you!"

Haruhi said nothing, fixing him with a decisive gaze that informed him _'no, she wasn't carrying a broom around with her, and no, she didn't care that he had picked it out for her'._

Tamaki bowed his head and shuffled over to his corner of woe, Kyouya then slid into his place. "I tried to tell him you would be strictly opposed the idea."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, well some people never listen."

Kyouya inclined his head to the side in agreement. "Indeed." Turning away from Haruhi he scanned the room to check that all the hosts were ready; his gaze lingered on Tamaki a for a few seconds before he tore his eyes away from the blonde and rolled up his scroll. "I'm opening the doors." He informed, slipping the scroll into the inner pocket of his cloak and walking to the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched him from their usual loveseat, inconspicuously following his form with their eyes.

"Did you see that?" Kaoru whispered, as Kyouya opened the door.

Hikaru nodded and slipped a big fake grin on his face for the girls who were making their way over to them. "He was looking at Tamaki."

Kaoru put on an identical smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hikarus smile turned into a smirk. "The Shadow King just might have a thing for the Lord."

Kaoru started to pour himself a cup of tea. "We'll need to look into this further."

Their designations were now approaching their loveseat quickly, so Hikaru made his response short. "Roger that."

"Oh Tamaki, we missed you so!" An excited girl informed the Blonde as she sat down across from him.

Being the outstanding host he was, Tamaki had dragged himself away from his misery to keep the ladies happy, after all nothing was worth seeing his princesses hurt. "And I missed you, you're love is like a rejuvenating spring that makes my heart swell in your presence and deflate in your absence; if I had it my way princess, I would never let you leave…"

A mass sigh was shared between the girls sat around him, you could almost see the love-hearts in their eyes. Across the room Kyouya was once again scripting down notes and memos. Every now and again he would glance up from his scroll and watch Tamaki as he conversed with his designations, a glazed, peaceful look on his features. This didn't go unnoticed by the Twins who were working double time entertaining their designations with the 'brotherly love' act and keeping an inconspicuous eye on Kyouya simultaneously.

Kaoru suddenly gasped and clutched his brothers hand dramatically, gaining the attention of anyone who was paying attention to the duo. "Hikaru, I…"

Hikaru grabbed Kaorus face and gently turned it so they were facing each other. "What is it Kaoru?" He asked softly, leaning in a bit closer to his brother.

A light blush blossomed on Kaorus cheeks and he inclined his head away from his brothers' gaze. "That nightmare I had last night–"

Hikaru cut him off by pulling him in for a tender embrace. "Don't think about that now, you're safe with me."

Kaoru smiled into his brothers shoulder, where his face had been buried by the hug and let out a contented sigh. "Thank you Hika."

While they still in that position, Hikaru whispered to Kaoru so the girls couldn't hear. "Are you seeing what Kyouya is doing?"

"He's doing what Haruhi said, watching Milord like a Hawk." Kaoru replied.

"Tamakis been looking over at Kyouya too, although that isn't surprising."

Sure enough, Tamaki had been sneeking peaks at the cool beauty from across the room. A dreamy expression adorned his features everytime he took his eyes off the girls in front of him and refocused them on his best friend.

Kaoru squirmed in Hikarus hold and spat out a harsh whisper. "Hikaru, you gotta let go of me, this is starting to look sus!"

Hikarus eyes widened and he quickly released his twin; if you had been listening hard enough you may have been able to make out a quiet 'shit' muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Host club had been an invaluable source of information for Hikaru and Kaoru that day, by the end of the session they were certain that Tamakis feelings were mutual. Now they could move on to the next phase of their plan, after their second dog care lesson of course.<p>

"Guys! Lets go start our second lesson!" Tamaki sang, grabbing Hikaru and Kaoru by the arms and dragging them along as soon as they exited the changerooms.

That afternoon found the Twins and Tamaki outside the Hitachiin mansion, saddling up their pooches for a walk around the block. And since the Hitachiin mansion was huge, you would be correct in assuming it was one big block.

Tamaki stood up from attaching Antoinette's leash to her collar and waited for the Twins to finish putting on Ai's harness. Once they were finished Tamaki smiled and gestured to Antoinette's leash. "Okay, now to walk your dog properly you must first make sure you are holding the leash firmly."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and rolled their eyes. "We're holding the leash, can we go now?" In reality it was Kaoru who was holding the leash, Hikaru was just 'observing' for the day.

Tamaki nodded and began to walk down the footpath, Antoinette trotted along beside him. The twins reluctantly followed suit, with Ai scampering ahead. As much as they appreciated Tamakis help and loved the amount of amusement they were getting from this little venture, they really thought this particular lesson was absolutely useless. The only good thing to come of it, is that it gave them a good chance to relay the information they had gained to their Lord.

"Hey Tamaki!" Hikaru called out to the blonde who was slightly ahead of them.

Tamaki bent his head around to look at the Twins and then stopped all together, letting the Twins catch up. "Whats up?" He asked when they came close enough to talk normally to each other.

Hikaru smirked and put his hands on his hips. "You'll be pleased to know that Kyouya returns the sentiment." He informed, giving Tamaki a satisfied look.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

Hikarus arms dropped from his hips and a hand came up to hit his forehead. Kaoru shook his head in weariness and replied for his brother. "We're pretty certain Kyouya likes you too."

Tamakis mouth dropped open and he almost dropped Antoinettes leash, but quickly grabbed it before it could hit the ground. "H-h-he likes me? ME? Really? OH MY GOD HE LIKES ME!" Tamaki started wiggling his hips in a strange victory dance, the Twins just watched him in amusement.

Suddenly Tamakis joyous dancing stopped and a worried look replaced his smile. "But what do I do now?" He asked anxiously, wringing Antoinettes leash in his hands.

The Twins looked at each other and then back at Tamaki. "Leave it to us."

"Lets finish our lesson for now." Hikaru advised, starting to walk again. Tamaki nodded enthusiastically and followed with Kaoru trailing behind him.

In short lesson 2 went off without a hitch, apart from Antoinette tearing off down the street at one point and taking her hysterical owner with her. Tamaki went home straight after, stating that he couldn't stick around that night since his dad had said he wanted to have dinner with him. The Twins understood and bid him goodbye - they needed time to organize the second step of their plan anyway.

Next up, phase two: A date with the devil.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p>*If anybody picked up this joke, awesome! It stems from the show <em>Pinky and The Brain<em>, in which the two main characters (two lab mice named Pinky and Brain) always end the show by using the same dialogue. The dialogue stands thus:

Pinky: "What are we going to do tomorrow night Brain?"

Brain: "The same thing we do every night Pinky."

Pinky: "Whats that Brain?"

Brain: "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"


	6. Bringing It Back To Ai

**Loving Love**  
><strong>Chapter 6 - <em>Tricks and Treats<em>**

"Kaoru…" Hikaru purred, nuzzling his brother's neck affectionately.

"Yes Hikaru?" Kaoru responded coquettishly.

"I'm ready to ravish you from head to – Ai!" Hikaru growled suddenly as a scratching sound at the bedroom door effectively ruined the mood in a spilt second. He huffed angrily before rolling off his brother and jumping off the bed.

Kaoru watched in amusement as Hikaru opened the door for their puppy that had been trapped outside. "Maybe we should pay more attention to Ai." Kaoru mused. Since finding the little guy, the time they spent with him had diminished significantly; save for the dog care lessons where their time was centered on him.

Hikaru arched an eyebrow as Ai bolted through the open door and ran staright to Kaoru who was lying spread-eagle on the bed. "I would agree with you, but for some reason my penis is telling me it needs more attention than the dog right now."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a deadpan expression. "You know – at least I _hope_ you do – that I have a penis as well, and I'm not whingeing."

Hikaru made his way back over to the bed and plopped himself next to his twin. "You, my dear Kaoru, have the patience of a saint."

Kaoru scoffed at that analogy. "No Hikaru, you just have the self-control of a five year old."

Hikaru snapped his head towards Kaoru. "Hey!"

The younger Twin just smiled and bent over to kiss his brother on the cheek. "I love you."

Hikaru felt all his incredulousness melt away as Kaoru gazed at him with that cute little smile of his. How could he stay mad at that? Short answer: He couldn't. "Maybe we should." Hikaru grudgingly agreed, pulling the covers over him.

Kaoru smiled and rolled over to turn off the light. "I knew you would see it my way brother." He chuckled.

As Kaoru layed back down and snuggled closer to him in the bed, a thought suddenly clicked in Hikarus mind. Kaoru had just gotten Hikaru to agree with him without Hikaru even realising. _'That manipulative little-'_

"Goodnight Hikaru, I love you."

Hikaru sighed. _'Screw it, I'll deal with this later.'_ "I love you too Kaoru, goodnight"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru, wanna teach Ai some tricks?"<p>

Kaoru looked up from his bowl of cereal at his Twin who was sitting across from him eating a plateful of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. "What kind of tricks?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Well we'd have to start with basic ones, like sit and fetch and stuff."

Kaoru nodded. "Ah yeah, sounds like fun."

Hikaru smiled and inhaled the last mouthful of pancake left on his plate. "I'll go find Ai then." He announced, jumping up from the table.

Kaoru watched him as he walked to the door of the dining room. "Cash op wif yue en afew minuts!" He told Hikaru through a mouthful of cereal.

Hikaru snickered and continued on his way. He ambled along through the mansion to the lounge, where he started looking for the little puppy. "Ai! Come on buddy, we want to play with you!" Hikaru called, looking underneath the couch and tables. "Ai!"

Suddenly a ball of fluff appeared in Hikarus peripheral vision, and Hikaru only had enough time to turn in it's direction before he was bombarded by a face-full of fur. "Bleh! Ai, there you are!" Hikaru laughed, as he peeled Ai off his face.

Just as he was standing up, Kaoru walked into the room with a back of doggy biscuits in hand. Hikaru eyed the bag curiously. "What's with the bag of dog biscuits?"

Kaoru looked down at the bag in his hand and laughed. "Oh, you know. Operant Conditioning."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru like he had just grown another head. "What?"

Kaoru slapped a hand to his forehead. "That's right, you don't do psychology. Operant Conditioning is when you use positive or negative reinforcement to encourage a certain behaviour."

Hikaru continued gawking at him blankly.

Kaoru sighed. "Every time he does what we want him to, we give him a treat. He'll learn faster that way."

Realisation finally dawned on Hikaru. "Oh, I get it now! That's a good idea."

Kaoru shook his head and opened the bag of doggy biscuits. "So are we going to do this or not?"

Hikaru nodded and put Ai down on the floor. Bending down he pushed on Ai's bottom until Ai lowered it onto a sitting position. "Sit." Hikaru explained to Ai, who was staring at him curiously.

The twins waited a few seconds, making sure Ai stayed in place and repeating the command, before Kaoru squatted down and smiled. "Good boy! Here's a biscuit."

Ai wagged his tail happily and took the biscuit in his mouth. Lying down on his stomach, he stretched out his paws and placed the biscuit between them like he was 'holding' it. With that he started to crunch on the biscuit enthusiastically. In a matter of seconds the treat was gone and Ai sat back up again, facing the twins expectantly.

Hikaru and Kaoru repeated this process a few times until Hikaru finally commanded Ai to sit down and he did so without the need of Hikaru pushing his bum down for him.

"Yeah!" Hikaru clapped ecstatically as Kaoru gave Ai another treat. "He's doing it!"

Kaoru stood up and nodded. "Yeah, but we're running out of dog biscuits." He frowned and inclined his head towards the nearly empty bag in his hand.

Hikaru glanced at the bag and frowned as well. "Hmm, well we could just play with him now then."

Kaoru smiled and threw the bag of remaining dog biscuits on the coffee table. "Who wants a scratch?" He asked, grinning ear to ear.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Uh, while that does sound appealing, I'm not really itchy at the moment."

Kaoru gave Hikaru an unamused look. "I was talking to the dog."

Hikaru snickered. "I know, I was just joshing you."

Ignoring Hikaru, Kaoru sat down of the floor and reached over to Ai. "Here boy!" Ai ran over to Kaoru, with his tail wagging madly behind him.

Kaoru grinned again and started scratching Ai on the tummy. Hikaru sat down beside the duo and started scratching Ai himself. Soon the room was filled with playful giggles and yips as the twins rolled Ai around on the floor and teased him by tapping him on the back and making him think somebody was there. After a few minutes, Hikaru managed to acquire a small mouse plushy from somewhere, which he started to wave in Ai's face. Ai immediately started swiping at it with his paws, and jumping at it to try and grab it with his mouth; but Hikaru was to quick and Ai kept on missing. Eventually Hikaru, with his short attention span, got bored and threw the plushy across the room and Ai sped off after it.

Kaoru laughed and sighed in contentment. "He's so cute. I'm really glad we decided to keep him."

Hikaru shuffled into a more comfortable position and ended up resting his head on Kaorus shoulder. "So am I."

It was quiet for a while as the two boys watched Ai play with the mouse plushy. It was calm and very comfortable, like it always was when it was just they alone. A smile worked its way onto Kaorus face and he turned to look at his brother. "I think I want kids some day."

Hikaru sat up. "How did you get from Ai being cute to wanting kids?"

Kaoru shrugged. "A pet is like a child, you have to look after it: wash it, feed it, take it out. I know a child is a much bigger responsibility than a dog, but it just got me thinking – I think I'd like being a dad."

Hikaru mulled this information over. "Well, if you ever had kids I'd be right beside you, helping you so you don't go insane."

Kaoru smiled. "Of course you'd be beside me, after all, I'd only have kids with you."

Hikaru grinned. "God, you have no idea how much I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed. "Oh, I think I might."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and pulled him closer. "Come here." Leaning down, Hikaru captured Kaorus lips in a tender kiss. However, as seconds passed the kiss became fiercer and it soon turned into a fight for dominance; Hikaru had Kaoru pinned to the ground beneath him, wandering hands caressing every inch of body they could find. Hikaru moaned into the kiss and Kaoru pulled back, gasping for air.

"We should probably stop before a maid walks in on us." Kaoru explained between gasps.

Hikaru sat up and nodded. "You're probably right. Want to take this to the bedroom?"

Kaoru grinned in only the way a Hitachiin can. "Oh yeah."

Getting up the two boys ran out of the lounge and up the stairs to their bedroom; however, before they could continue their fun they noticed something that stopped them short. Ai had apparently decided to make himself comfortable on their bed when they had been preoccupied in the lounge room.

Kaoru scratched his head and turned to Hikaru. "Maybe we should save our fun for tonight."

Hikaru sighed. "Like I said last night Kaoru, you have the patience of a saint." Turning around, he walked over to the computer in their room and switched it on.

Kaoru shook his head and walked over to the bookshelf to find himself something to read. Suddenly, there was a big bang and crash, and Kaoru span around to see what had happened. "What was that?"

Hikaru sweat dropped and looked guiltily at the smashed keyboard on the floor. "I may have been frustrated from not getting my release, and the computer was taking too long to start up, so I may have smashed the keyboard on impulse."

Kaoru turned back to the bookcase and hit his head against the shelves. "You seriously do have the self-control of a five year old."

Hikaru grimaced. "Yeah, I know."

Ai jumped off the bed and ran over to Hikaru; jumping on his lap, he started to lick Hikarus' face as if he was trying to comfort him. Hikaru smiled and started patting Ai softly. "What a good boy."

Kaoru, who had stopped bashing his head against the book shelf and had chosen a book to read, turned back to his brother and smiled. "Yeah, he is."

A thought suddenly occurred to Hikaru. "You know, maybe when Ai is a bit older we can get him to mate with Antoinette; I bet they'd have beautiful puppies. But we'd have to get Tamaki to agree."

Kaoru sat down on the bed and opened his book. "You know, somehow I don't think convincing Tamaki to get Antoinette pregnant would be that hard. At the mention of anything 'cute' coming from it, he would agree in an instant."

Hikaru snickered. "You're probably right. We should totally mention it when the time is right."

Kaoru hummed in agreement. "That reminds me, don't we have to organize Tamakis date with Kyouya?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose we should pay the Shadow King a visit."

"Can we wait until I finish this chapter?" Kaoru implored

Hikaru looked down at Ai. "Sure."

Koaru smiled although Hikaru couldn't see it from behind the book. "Thanks Hikaru."

Setting Ai down, Hikaru pulled out a piece of paper and pencil from the desk drawer and started sketching a design for a dress.

A few minutes later Kaoru finished the chapter in his book and put it down on the nightstand. Hopping off the bed he walked over to Hikaru who had almost finished his sketch. Kaoru bent his head over his brothers shoulder to get a better look at it. "Hey that dress is wicked; you should totally show it to mum, she's looking for new designs for her winter line."

Hikaru looked up from his design and grinned. "You really think it's that good? I just did it to pass the time while I waited for you to finish reading."

"You're talented. When we get home, I'm showing mum that design even if you don't want me to." Kaoru said decisively.

Hikaru laughed and stood up. "Do what you want, I won't stop you. Now, should we get going?"

Kaoru nodded. "If we live to tell this tale, lets say we had an epic battle with Kyouya."

Hikaru grinned. "You know, we probably will."

**_To Be Continued_...**

* * *

><p>So, I decided to throw a fluffy chapter in here. I also wanted to make this chapter more about Ai; I realised after reading through the last few chapters that I've kind of drifted off from the main plotline in thsi story - the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru have a puppy! So I hope this kind of makes up for it, since this chapter is so cute.<p>

As a side note, if anybody is wondering Operant Conditioning is, it's a real psychological term. The definition of it is basically what Kaoru explained it as. The idea to throw that in just popped into my head, as I'm doing psychology and I realised that thats how you teach a dog tricks. Anyway, enough of my ranting.

**Amber*****


	7. Dealing with the Devils

**A/N: **Halfway through this chapter, the POV changes to Tamakis point of view. It stays like that until the end but switches from the date back to Hikaru and Kaoru periodically. 

**Loving Love **

**Chapter 7- Dealing With The Devil(s)**

The Ootori residence had a cool, sterilised feel to it; much like Kyouya himself. It seemed the whole Ootori family held this mutual indifference towards one another unless business was being discussed; so it was rare to find them interacting in the household. The only two exceptions to this rule, were when the family was gathered for meals, and Kyouyas affectionate sister Fuyumi - who deviated from the normal Otori demeanour and actually socialised enthusiastically with people.

Of course all this could be pinned down the fact that Kyouya, and possibly the majority of his family, was just not a very trusting person. It took a lot to break down Kyouyas firmly fortified walls, behind which he kept most of his emotions. And for that reason Kyouya did not have many friends outside of the Host Club. It was lucky then, that the twins just happened to be part of the host club and two of Kyouyas closest friends.

_…If you could call them that._

"Do you think Kyouya has any chips? I'm hungry." Hikaru asked offhandedly as the Twins approached the Ootori Manors front door.

"Don't know, don't really care." Kaoru answered flippantly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up Ai who had been trotting along beside them. He and Kaoru had had a big debate about whether or not they should bring Ai along with them before they left. They knew that if they took him there was a good chance that Kyouya would be pissed off beyond belief, but they couldn't just leave the poor guy home alone. In the end they decided to risk it, they'd handled Kyouyas wrath before anyway.

As they stopped at the door, Kaoru lifted a hand and rang the doorbell. There was a pause for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a pretty young woman with similar facial features to Kyouya.

"Konichiwa Fuyumi-chan, is Kyouya home?" Kaoru greeted politely.

Fuyumi smiled and nodded. "Konichiwa boys, Kyouya is up in his room at the moment." She was about to move aside so the twins could enter, when the puppy in Hikarus arms caught her attention. "Oh, is that the puppy you found? Kyouya told me about it but I never thought it would be that cute!" She gushed, bending down to get a closer look at Ai.

Hikaru smiled and held him out to her. "Yeah, he is; his name's Ai. If you want, you can look after him while we talk with Kyouya."

Fuyumi grinned and snatched the puppy from Hikarus hands. "It would be my pleasure Hitachiin-san!"

"Thank you Fuyumi-chan." Kaoru smiled sweetly.

Fuyumis cheeks turned a light shade of pink, not even she was immune to the charms of the other Hosts. Stepping aside she gestured inside the house. "Please, come in."

Kaoru and Hikaru stepped inside and kicked off their shoes. Bowing politely to Fuyumi, they left her with Ai and headed upstairs to Kyouyas room.

Kyouya was currently documenting the host clubs earnings for the week. Naturally, he was going through all the expenditures and comparing them to the income they had made to determine whether or not they had actually made a profit; so far, it wasn't looking good.

"These numbers can't be right…" Kyouya mumbled to himself as he punched digits into his calculator and incredulously flicked his eyes back and forth between it and the laptop screen. "We can't be down by 1000 yen!"

Behind him, his bedroom door cracked open and a pair of redheads poked their heads through.

"Go away Fuyumi." Kyouya muttered, opening the document that listed all the clubs expenses on it and starting to reread it again.

The twins looked at each other and pushed the door open. "It's not Fuyumi."

Kyouya paused his reading and turned around; the twins were standing in his doorway, looking suspicious as ever. "Why are you two here?" Kyouya questioned gruffly.

Hikaru stepped forward. "Is that any way to treat your guests?" He asked teasingly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"And it wouldn't kill you to be a bit politer to your sister either." Kaoru admonished, following his brother into the room.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and turned back to his laptop. "If you knew how annoying she was then you wouldn't be polite either; as for you being my guests - you know I don't trust you, so forgive me if I don't jump up and hug you when you come barging into my room without any warning."

"Great," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru as they watched the Shadow King type furiously on his laptop. "He's in a crappy mood; that's just going to make things _that_ much more difficult."

Hikaru nodded solemnly but didn't reply. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the constant tapping of Kyouyas fingers on the keys.

"Tell me why you're here or get out." Kyouya said suddenly.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Kyouyas couch and took a seat.

"We need to talk to you about Tamaki." Kaoru explained.

Kyouyas head immediately swivelled around. "What about him?"

The twins smirked inwardly. "Do you like him?"

Kyouya sighed and saved the documents on his laptop. Shutting down, he closed it and turned around to give the twins his full attention. "Of course I like him. He's my best friend, it's kind of obligatory."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, we mean, do you _like_ him?"

Kyouya gave them a confused look. "I just said-"

"Do you love him?" Both twins asked in unison, cutting the raven-haired boy off.

Kyouya went completely rigid; the only sign that he was still alive was that his eyes were blinking repetitively, as if he couldn't comprehend what he had just been asked. A silence fell over the room and the twins began to fidget uncomfortably in the awkward atmosphere that was engulfing them.

Just when it seemed like they had lost Kyouya permanently, he came back to life and brought a hand up to his face to take his glasses off. "You're walking into dangerous territory." Kyouya muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru rested his head in his hand and closed his eyes. "We know, but we don't really have a choice."

Kyouya looked up at the boys and shook his head. "I don't understand."

Hikaru sat up and threw a hand in the air by way of explanation. "Well Tamaki loves you, you see, and we kind of told him that we'd set you guys up on a date."

Kaoru nodded and sighed. "It seems we've misread you though, we thought you returned Tonos' feelings."

Kyouya averted his eyes from the twins and focused them on an undefined point beyond the couch. "Who said I didn't return them."

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, smirks forming on their faces.

"Well, it would seem we're in business then." Hikaru purred mischievously, leaning closer to the raven-haired boy.

Kyouya moved away from Hikaru and narrowed his eyes. "But really, you shouldn't go around making empty promises like that. Sometimes I really do think you're both as bad as Tamaki."

Hikaru smiled. "But you love us."

Kyouya rolled his eyes; ignoring Hikarus statement he refocused the conversation onto more pressing matters. "I'll go on a date with Tamaki, but with conditions."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Lay them on us, mummy."

Kyouya smirked. "For starters, if I catch you spying on us at any time during the date, I will get the Ootori police force onto you."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Go on."

"Secondly, if this date doesn't work out and I make a fool of myself, or vice versa for Tamaki, I will get the Otori police force onto you."

Hikaru and Kaorus grins started to dissipate; glancing at each other they nodded again, albeit this time a little more reluctantly. These conditions seemed very detrimental to their health. "Yes."

"And lastly, if you don't let me plan the date, I refuse to participate." Kyouya finished, placing his glasses back on.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yes, we agree." Kaoru apprised.

Kyouya smiled. "I'm glad we had this little discussion." He then pointed to his bedroom door. "Now kindly get out of my bedroom."

Kaoru and Hikaru stood up and made to walk out of the room. "Bye Kyouya!" They called over their shoulders as they walked out the door.

"Goodbye." Kyouya dismissed and turned back to his laptop.

Outside the room, in the hall, the twins turned to each other and smiled.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Hikaru smirked.

"Well, we still have to bug Tamaki, it's the only way we'll be able to watch the date without Kyouya knowing." Kaoru mused.

Hikaru waved off the comment and ran a hand through his hair. "That'll be a piece of cake; now, lets go find Fuyumi."

The twins took off down the hall in search of Kyouyas sister. It didn't take them long, since they had been to Kyouyas house so many times before, to find Fuyumi fussing over Ai in the kitchen.

Fuyumi glanced up from Ai, who she had been placing a bowl of water in front of, to see the twins standing in the doorway smiling at her. "Oh, Boys! I was just giving Ai a drink."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "We can see that, thank you for looking after him for us."

Fuyumi nodded and smiled. "You're welcome; are you leaving already?"

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded again. "Unfortunately we have things that we need to do." Kaoru explained.

"But it was nice seeing you Fuyumi-chan." Hikaru smiled softly.

Fuyumi blushed once again. "It was nice seeing you too. Say hello to everybody else for me – Kyouya never does."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "Sure. Well, we have to be going now; come on Ai!"

Ai ran up to Kaoru as he bent down, and jumped into his arms. The twins waved goodbye to Fuyumi and left her in the kitchen with the now half-empty bowl of water.

As they walked to their limo Hikaru sighed. "I suppose we should go tell Tamaki now."

Kaoru nodded. "A matchmakers' work is never done."

* * *

><p>Tamaki had been having a very quiet weekend. He had rung Haruhi but had gotten hung up on when he had had nothing to talk about, eaten three bowls of commoners ramen, watched a trashy romance film, read a trashy romance novel, and completed all his set homework.<p>

Currently, he was playing a song he had written for his mother on the piano. All the servants had the day off today, so he was completely alone._ 'I wonder what Kyouyas doing…'_ He thought absently as his hands glided across the keyboard.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in surprise Tamaki hit the wrong notes, which caused an unpleasant sound to ring throughout the house. Hastily standing up, Tamaki rushed out of the room to the foyer. "I'm coming!" He called out happily, grateful for some company.

When he reached the door he swung it open, grinning like an idiot. "Hello," He paused to see who had visited him and discovered it was the Twins and Ai. "Hikaru and Kaoru! What brings you to my quaint little home on this fine day?"

Hikaru and Kaoru resisted the urge to burst out laughing and walked in as Tamaki stepped aside for them. "We have news about Kyouya." They elucidated.

Tamaki beamed and slammed the door shut in excitement. "What did he say? What did he say?" He prompted, hopping around in anticipation.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other. "Kyouya and Tamaki are so different, how is this date ever going to work?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Does that mean he said YES?" He asked in a choked voice.

The twins gave him thumbs up. "Yep!"

Tamaki promptly fell backwards in dead faint.

A few minutes later, after the twins had managed to drag the blonde to a couch and had made themselves comfortable, Tamaki woke up and started glancing around.

"What am I doing on a couch?" Tamaki asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You fainted after we told you Kyouya would go on a date with you." Kaoru explained. Ai was in his lap, tail wagging happily.

Tamaki sat up and stretched. "I apologise, it seems my emotions got the best of me."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Now then, we want you to wear this." They informed, holding out a black tuxedo.

Tamaki squinted at the suit curiously. "Why?"

"That's easy." Hikaru grinned. "Our mother designed it and we think it would suit you perfectly."

Tamaki smiled. "That's good enough for me!" He snatched the tuxedo out of the twins hands and held it up to his eyes to inspect it.

"Like taking candy from a baby." The twins whispered in unison conspiratorially. Now all they had to do was watch their work unfold.

Suddenly Ai began to whine in Kaorus lap. The younger twin frowned and looked down. "Whats wrong Ai?"

Hikaru, who had noticed Ai's whining as well, looked around the room to see what might have caused it. His eyes zeroed in on Antoinette who had just walked into the room. Hikaru laughed and pointed at Antoinette. "I think someone wants to greet their friend."

Kaoru looked in the direction Hikaru was pointing and smiled as well. Letting Ai go, the pup jumped off his lap and ran over to Antoinette.

Tamaki, who had been busy fawning over the tuxedo, turned around to see what all the commotion was about. "WAAAAAH! They're so adorable!" He squealed, love-hearts in his eyes. "Love is blossoming, I can see it!"

The twins chuckled in amusement; they were happy Ai had found a friend. And it seemed Tamaki was open to Antoinette and Ai loving each other- maybe getting them to have puppies wouldn't be difficult at all.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how well everything was going; the twins really knew their stuff when it came to matchmaking. Kyouya had rang me on Thursday night and told me he would pick me up at six on Saturday, which is today.<p>

As I stood in front of my full-length mirror, preening myself, I began to get nervous; the twins and Kyouya had organised everything, I had no idea what we would be doing or where we would be going. I hoped that my attire would be appropriate for the evening, I was wearing the tux Hikaru and Kaoru had given to me; they were right, it looked marvellous – their mother was truly a talented designer.

A knocking at the front door ripped me out of my thoughts. That would be Kyouya! Running a hand through my hair and quickly doing a last minute adjustment to my tie, I walked downstairs and answered the door. "Bonjoure mon ami!" I greeted happily, giving Kyouya my most dazzling smile.

Kyouya chuckled and held out a hand. "You know you don't have to try with me right? I'm your best friend, I already know you're a wack-job."

I narrowed my eyes playfully and took Kyouyas hand, placing a small kiss on it. "I can do whatever I want." I told him jokingly.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow him to his limo. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Things seem to be going well." Hikaru commented as they watched Tamaki and Kyouya get into the limo from the security televisions at their house; they had planted a bug on the handkerchief that was tucked in the breast pocket of the tux they had given Tamaki, and they were now observing the date as it progressed.<p>

Kaoru nodded and handed Ai over to Hikaru before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked curiously, briefly turning away from the screen.

Kaoru grinned. "To get some popcorn."

* * *

><p>The limo ride was quite pleasant; Kyouya and I talked about the usual stuff - the Host Club, school work, our families, our weekend, what we had done that day, etc… Time seemed to go way to fast, it only felt like we had been in the car for five minutes before the limo came to a halt.<p>

I was shocked when the limo pulled up outside a swanky French restaurant named 'Le Petite Repas'. In all honesty I wasn't expecting to go to a formal dinner. Ah, Kyouya is so romantic!

"Are you going to come or not?" Kyouya suddenly asked. It was only then that I realised Kyouya had already gotten out of the car and was waiting for me.

Blushing in embarrassment, I slid out of the limo and walked into the restaurant with Kyouya. The maitre d showed us to our table (Kyouya had made reservations) and once we were seated a waiter came and gave us menus.

"What are you going to have?" Kyouya asked me as he picked up the menu.

"I'm up for anything except the escargot, I tried that once and I had an upset stomach for the next 3 days." It was true, that was a terrible three days. I couldn't leave the bathroom; even thinking about it makes me shudder.

Kyouya laughed and gazed at the menu. A few minutes later the waiter came up, poured us some champagne and asked for our orders. Kyouya looked up from the menu and answered in perfect French: "Je vais avoir le canard à l'orange et il aura les memes." He turned to me. "Is that alright with you?"

I arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Oui, merci."

The waiter wrote down the order and walked away, leaving Kyouya and I to our own devices. "You've been practicing French?" I asked.

Kyouya smirked. "It's good to know many languages; I'm already fluent in Japanese, English and German - why not add French to the list?"

I smiled and picked up my flute of champagne. "You learnt it just for me, didn't you?" Kyouya didn't reply and I knew that I had got him.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Kaoru asked as he shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Kyouya spoke perfect French!"<p>

Hikaru nodded. "I wonder if he can French kiss as well."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru admonished, hitting his brother upside the head.

"Ow!" Hikaru yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, just thinking out loud."

Kaoru squinted his eyes at his brother suspiciously and turned back to the screen. "Watch yourself bro." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Our meals arrived not long after we ordered (the service was outrageously good) and Kyouya and I ate in relative silence. However, it was a comfortable silence that could only be produced by the best of friends.<p>

After dinner, we got back into Kyouyas limo and headed off to our next destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked Kyouya curiously.

Kyouya smiled. "I thought you might like to go check out that new exhibition at the Art Gallery, I bought tickets for us."

I beamed. "Oh you know me so well! I've been wanting to see that Exhibition for ages!" I squealed, jumping onto Kyouya and enveloping him in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"What is Tamaki doing?" Hikaru asked as the Host King jumped on his raven-haired counterpart.<p>

Kaoru watched the screen in befuddlement. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Pulling back from the hug, my eyes met Kyouyas steady brown ones and I suddenly went quiet. His gaze was so intense, I felt like I could stare forever into those dark orbs. Kyouya had gone quiet as well and he was staring right back at me.<p>

Suddenly, Kyouya grabbed my head and yanked me down into a rough kiss. I couldn't help but moan into his soft lips; this kiss was everything I expected it to be…

* * *

><p>As Kyouya pulled Tamaki into a kiss, the screen went black and the twins couldn't see anything; they could hear a loud moan rise from the back of Tamakis throat though.<p>

"Whats going on?" Hikaru yelped, covering his eyes.

Kaoru turned to his brother and rolled his eyes. "Whats the point of covering your eyes when we can't see anything anyway?"

Hikaru lowered his hand. "I don't know…"

"The bug must be pressing against Kyouyas shirt, that's why our vision has been blocked." Kaoru explained, leaning back in his desk chair.

Hikaru nodded and scratched his head. "They seem to be getting pretty intimate, do you think we should stop watching?"

Kaoru scoffed. "Hell no!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru chastised, hitting Kaoru in the shoulder. "I swear you're just as bad as me!"

Kaoru scowled and rubbed his shoulder. "We're identical twins, what else do you expect dumb-ass."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the need for air won out, and I pulled away from Kyouya. I chuckled when I saw that his glasses were askew; I guess that kiss was rougher than I initially thought.<p>

I jumped off Kyouya and sat back on the limo seat. Kyouya took that opportunity to fix his glasses and shirt. "I have to say Tamaki, you're a good kisser." He laughed, turning and shooting me a smile.

I couldn't fight the blush that rose to my cheeks. "Thank you, mummy."

At that moment the limo pulled up again and Kyouya peered out the window. "Looks like we've arrived at the art gallery, shall we go in?" I smiled and took Kyouyas hand as we slid out of the car and walked into the Art exhibition.

The gallery was amazing, to say the least; so many brilliant paintings in one area, it was really quite astounding. It made me wonder if I could ever paint like that - I don't think it would ever happen though, I'm more a musician than an artist.

"I rather like that one." Kyouya said after we had been wondering around for a while. He pointed to a painting of two men standing back to back, one with cropped coal black hair and the other with shaggy blonde locks; both were very handsome but they wore different facial expressions- while the blonde was smiling the brunette seemed to be wearing more of a smirk, making him look more cunning than the other.

I could understand why Kyouya singled that painting out, it reminded him of us; I, the quirky, if not slightly doltish blonde, and he, the sly brunette who was always on the ball. I grinned and grasped his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I like that one too."

* * *

><p>"This is boring!" Hikaru whined while the camera panned from one painting to another as Tamaki and Kyouya walked around the exhibition.<p>

Suddenly, the cameras movement halted and was directed at a particular painting of two men standing back-to-back, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair.

"That looks like Tamaki and Kyouya." Kaoru commented, patting Ai who was lying in his lap once again.

Hikaru sat forward and studied the painting more closely - well, as closely as you could through a screen. "It's very well done, they almost look real." He remarked.

"The date seems to be going really well, we did a pretty good job." Kaoru said grinning.

Hikaru huffed and sat back in his chair. "We didn't really do that much."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and kept his focus on the screen. "Shut up, you're lucky you're cute."

"Right back at ya."

* * *

><p>The date ended fairly quickly after we saw that painting; the exhibition flew by and sooner rather than later, we found ourselves back in Kyouyas limo driving to my house. I won't lie, we had another make-out session and it was pretty sweet. Kyouya is just the greatest! Taking me out on this date and all, gah! He's just so romantic! But I think I already mentioned that earlier, still, he's MINE and that's all that counts right now.<p>

When the limo pulled up to my front door, I glanced out the window sadly. "I wish this date didn't have to end." I told Kyouya as I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nodded. "As do I."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hitachiin household Hikaru and Kaoru were watching the end of the date with satisfaction. Their job had been done and to a high standard, the date went brilliantly.<p>

Kaoru was just about to switch the camera off when Ai suddenly jumped from his lap and onto the control panel of the security televisions. "Oh no!" Kaoru screeched, trying to figure out the damage Ai had caused. Ai himself jumped down from the control panel almost immediately, but not before he had stepped on several buttons.

"What has he pressed?" Hikaru asked frantically, watching as the pictures on all of the screens turned to static.

"I don't know!" Kaoru groaned, logging onto the computer consol of the control panel and searching through the commands that had just been executed.

As Kaoru scrolled down the list he paled when he came to one that said 'Microphone Operation'. "Fuck." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? What's wrong? Hikaru questioned, moving next to Kaoru in an attempt to get a better look at the computer monitor.

Kaoru turned away from the computer and fixed his widened eyes on Hikarus. "They can hear us."

* * *

><p>Just as I was about to get out of the limo, I heard a buzzing noise coming from my breast pocket. I was confused, as I didn't have anything in my breast pocket except for the handkerchief - and the buzzing was getting louder, loud enough to be able to make out voices.<p>

_"What has he pressed?"_ asked one voice in a frantic tone.

_"I don't know!"_ another voice almost identical to the last answered.

I turned to Kyouya, who was watching me with suspicion, and raised my eyebrows. "Can you hear that?"

Kyouya glanced at my breast pocket and then back up to my face. "Yes, but where is it coming from?"

Looking down, I pulled the handkerchief out and shook it lightly. Sure enough, a little round plastic thing fell out and onto my lap. Kyouya reached over and grabbed it, looking it over he turned back to me and eyed me levelly. "This is a bug."

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "It doesn't look like one, I mean, it's plastic."

Kyouya sighed and glared at me. "Not an actual bug, you idiot! An electronic bug that you can use as a camera!"

My eyes widened and a frown came over me. "They've been watching us?"

_"What? What's wrong?"_ Came one of the voices from the bug again.

Kyouya looked me up and down and furrowed his eyebrows together. "Tamaki, I've never seen that suit before. Where did you get it from?"

I smiled. "Oh the twins gave it to me, their mother designed it!" Kyouyas eyes narrowed and realization hit me. "Oh."

Kyouya looked back down at the bug just as the voices came back on.

_"They can hear us."_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Translations:**

**Konichiwa (Japanese)= **Hello

**Bonjoure mon ami! (French) = **Hello my friend!

**'Le Petite Repas' (French) = **The Small Meal

**Escargot** **(French)** French dish, literally means 'Snail'.

**Je vais avoir le canard à l'orange et il aura les memes**. **(French)=** I will have the Duck a L'orange and he will have the same.

**Oui, Merci. (French)**= Yes, thank you. 


	8. The Primate Punishment

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 8 – _The Primate Punishment_**

"Kyouya…" Tamaki murmured warily, eyeing the raven-haired boy sitting across from him.

Kyouya curled his fingers around the bug in his hand. "They never listen." He snarled, narrowing his eyes in anger.

Tamaki frowned. "Kyouya, are you oka-"

"Tamaki," Kyouya cut in sharply, turning to the blonde. "I had a lovely time tonight but unfortunately some business just popped up that I have to take care of." His tone was dangerously low and his eyes were burning like he was ready to kill somebody – which he probably was.

"But Kyouya-" Tamaki tried again, only to be ignored and pushed out of the limo.

"Goodbye Tamaki." Kyouya spat with finality before winding up the window and blocking Tamakis view of him.

Tamaki watched as Kyouyas limo sped out of his driveway and down the street. He stood frozen at the front door of his mansion until Shima came out and startled him out of his trance.

"Master Tamaki, what are you doing standing out here in the dark?" She asked in a disapproving tone.

Tamaki whipped around and grabbed Shima by the shoulders. "Shima! I need to make a call."

Shima frowned. "Then go inside and use the phone."

Tamaki let go of Shima and laughed sheepishly. "Right, Thank you Shima." He then ran into the house yelling for somebody to get him a phone.

Shima shook her head and turned to go back inside. "That boy would loose his head if it wasn't firmly screwed onto his neck."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru had completely shut off the security televisions and were now trying to figure out how they were going to preserve their lives.<p>

"Maybe we can move to America." Hikaru suggested. "It's huge, much bigger than Japan; it would be hard for him to find us there."

Kaoru shook his head. "He has too many connections, he would be able to find us anywhere. We'll have to change our names and get plastic surgery so we're not identical any more."

Hikaru looked horrified. "Kaoru, you can't actually consider that to be an option."

Kaoru frowned. "It's the only way."

Hikaru was about to argue that they could just wear disguises, when his mobile started ringing. He cautiously slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was Tamakis number flashing on the screen.

"Its just Tamaki." He told Kaoru, who had been watching him just as worriedly.

Flipping open his phone, he pressed it against his ear. "Hello Milord."

_"KYOUYA IS COMING TO KILL YOU!"_ Tamaki screeched, causing Hikaru to wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Say that again, but without the frantic yelling." Hikaru deadpanned into the phone.

_"Kyouya is coming to kill you."_ Tamaki repeated more calmly.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru with a horror-stricken expression painted on his face. "He's coming."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he shook his head. "This can't be happening."

_"Hikaru! Hikaru? Are you there? Hikaru!"_

Hikaru put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry Tamaki, I have to go. Thanks for telling us." He didn't wait for Tamaki's response before he flipped is phone shut and turned to Kaoru. "What are we going to do?"

Kaoru looked down at Ai and sighed. "I have no idea."

"Maybe we should just face this head on." Hikaru muttered, standing and walking over to Kaoru.

Kaoru took a deep breath and stood up as well. "You're right, what's the worst that could happen?" No sooner had he uttered those words, than the door to the security room slammed open to reveal an extremely pissed off Kyouya clutching a crushed bug in one hand. Ai scampered to a corner, startled by the loud noise.

Both twins turned to face the fuming vice-president standing in the doorway. The light from the hallway shone into the room, causing the shadow of the boys' silhouette to be cast over their stunned figures. For a moment, the three just stood there staring at one another, trying to figure out what to do next. Kaoru unconsciously reached out and grasped Hikarus hand in his, while Hikaru stood stock-still too afraid to make any sudden movements; Kyouya watched them wordlessly from his position, making no motion to move from his spot in the doorframe.

After a few minutes of uneventful silence, Hikaru finally spoke up. "Is anybody going to say anything?"

Kyouya stepped forward and closed the door behind him, blocking the light and uncovering his vehement expression. "I told you not to spy on us." He said in a very low voice, flicking his eyes from Hikaru to Kaoru.

"We just wanted to see the product of our work unfold." Kaoru responded quietly, tightening his grip on his brothers' hand.

Kyouya took another step forward and threw a hand up in the air in a perfervid gesture. "What work?" He spat, burning holes in the twins' heads with his white-hot glare.

"Well, we figured out your romantic inclination for Tamaki." Hikaru offered, wincing slightly at the death-glare Kyouya was sending he and Kaorus way.

"And we told you Tamaki had feelings for you, so you could set up a date." Kaoru added tentatively, watching the raven-haired boy cautiously.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "That's all you did?"

Kaoru gulped. "Actually, yeah."

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. "So you think that gives you the right to eavesdrop on our date?" He shot cynically.

The twins looked at each other and scratched their heads. "We got the ball rolling!" They insisted, turning back to their fuming friend.

Kyouya brought a hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't care, I told you not to spy on us!" He barked, closing his eyes. "Mark my words Hitachiins, you will pay for violating my conditions!"

Hikaru turned to Kaoru, who was watching Kyouya grimly. "Kyouya always thinks of the worst punishments." He groaned in a whisper.

Kaoru nodded. "He's an evil mastermind. We're screwed."

Kyouya opened his eyes and shot the twins another blistering glare. "Thanks to you I had to kick Tamaki out of the car just so I didn't blow my top off at him. I don't want to talk about this anymore, but on Monday you'll receive your punishment." Kyouya turned around and headed for the door, opening it he paused and turned his head back to face the twins. "See you on Monday."

With that he slammed the door and left the twins standing there gawking aimlessly at the spot he had previously been standing in, while Ai cautiously edged his way out of the corner, eyeing the door affrightedly.

* * *

><p>The twins prided themselves on the fact that very little scared them and very few things surprised them. It was known that they were daredevils and pranksters; they never passed up an opportunity to cause chaos or take up challenges. More often than not, they got away with their schemes. However, there were occasions where they landed themselves in trouble.<p>

This would be one of those times.

The twins had known Kyouyas punishment, whatever it was, was going to be humiliating. They had not known, however, that it would be _this_ humiliating.

Upon arriving to the Third Music Room Kyouya had grabbed the Twins, dragged them into the changerooms and told them they had to wear special costumes he had picked out for them. Little did they know, the costumes Kyouya had picked out for them were that of Monkeys. Now while that in itself wasn't too bad, the real kicker was the theme the other Hosts were dressing in –

They were all dressed as zookeepers.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Hikaru groaned, looking down at the furry monstrosity he had been forced into.

"If we don't, Kyouya will just think of something worse." Kaoru sighed; grabbing the head of his costume off the nearby chair it was sitting on.

Hikaru, who was already holding his, slid it on. "Well, here goes." He muttered, pushing aside the changeroom curtains and walking out in perfect step with Kaoru, who was right beside him.

As the twins walked over to their table, Haruhi turned around and watched them making their way across the room. "What's with the monkey costumes?" She asked offhandedly.

Kaoru turned to her and shot her a scowl, though the costumes' head hid his expression. "Don't ask."

Haruhi shrugged and turned back to the vase of flowers she was topping up with water; she didn't really care why the twins were dressed up as monkeys, but she suspected it had something to do with Tamaki and Kyouya. She still didn't know why they wouldn't tell her what was going on, not that she didn't already know, it didn't take a brain-surgeon to figure it out. Still, it served them right for meddling in other peoples business, even if their motives were respectable.

Tamaki waltzed out from behind the piano clad in a safari suit and hat, humming merrily and holding a bunch of papers with sheet music printed on them. He had devised a reggae-style song to play for the girls today and was very pleased with himself. He twirled around the room, dancing to the music that was playing in his head, when he caught sight of the twins and stopped dead. "What are you two doing?" He exclaimed, shuffling over to the twin monkeys that were lounging on one of the loveseats.

"It's our punishment." They replied in unenthusiastic synch.

Tamaki didn't say anything but nodded his head in understanding. Turning away from the twins he returned to his mindless gallivanting around the music room.

Honey and Mori came out of the changerooms just as Tamaki twirled passed them and Honey almost immediately spotted the twins in their odd getups.

"Kao-chan, why are you dressed like a monkey?" Honey asked innocently, trotting up to the duo.

Kaoru turned to the tiny seventeen year-old. "Lets just say, all is _NOT_ fair in love and war."

Honey cocked his head to the side and then turned to Takashi. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Takashi shook his head. "No."

Honey turned back to Kaoru and smiled. "Well, I hope you don't get too hot in there!" He giggled, taking Moris hand and leading them over to their area.

The twins simultaneously groaned and sunk down into the couch they were sitting on. This was going to be a looooooong Host Club session.

"Why are Hikaru and Kaoru dressed like monkeys?" One girl whispered to the friend sitting next to her.

"I don't know." Her friend whispered back, shooting the twins a smile. The customers were more than a little confused about the whole predicament; after all, none of the other hosts were dressed up like animals.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Kaoru asked politely, bending down and picking up the pot of tea that was on the coffee table in front of him while simultaneously trying to hold his costume head in place so it didn't fall off.

"Oh I'll do it!" A blonde girl with deep green eyes said, bending over to grab the pot before Kaoru. Unfortunately, Kaoru was already bending down far enough that her movement towards the pot caused her to bump into him, which made his costume head topple off, hit the teapot and knock it over; spilling warm sticky liquid all over the table.

Some of the girls squealed in alarm as tea got splashed onto their laps, others gathered around Hikaru and Kaoru who had taken the brunt of he spill and now had very wet and sticky fur, to ask if they were okay.

Across the room, Kyouya smirked in amusement as the twins went to work cleaning up the mess they had made. He had been hoping for something like this to happen, just to further their torment. They were lucky he hadn't held to his initial threat and called the Ootori police force. Maybe he was sadistic, but he rather enjoyed seeing the Twins suffer.

"Everybody calm down!" Hikaru shouted, causing the commotion around the twins table to hush abruptly. "I'm fine, Kaoru's fine. We apologise for spilling tea on you girls, that was clumsy and reckless of us. Now please, sit back down and continue enjoying ourselves - we're really okay."

The girls crowded around the twins receded back to their seats and Hikaru and Kaoru got back to what they did best, monkey suits or no.

Tamaki glanced over at the twins from his spot and sighed. Although Kyouya was furious with them he hadn't been affected by their snooping. They were the ones who had gotten he and Kyouya together, even if Kyouya refused to acknowledge it. He was going to have to do something to pay them back, something big. Bigger than the dog care lessons, they were just a friendly gesture. He would get to work on planning his repayment when he got home.

* * *

><p>That night found the twins soaking in a hot bath together. They were mentally exhausted from their afternoon in the Host Club. The whole time they had done nothing but dodge questions about why they were dressed the way they were and apologise for spilling tea on the girls. It was excruciating to say the least.<p>

Oh yeah, and the suits were really hot and sweaty.

"Hik, can you pass the soap?" Kaoru asked, stretching out a hand.

Hikaru wordlessly handed him the soap and turned back to Ai who was lying down beside the bath. "You know if we had never found Ai, all this might have never happened." Hikaru mused, reaching a hand down and patting the puppy.

Kaoru hummed as he scrubbed himself with the block of soap. "True, but I wouldn't want to change it."

Hikaru stared at his brother curiously. "Why?"

Kaoru smiled. "Because even though we got caught snooping, I think we did good. We made two of our best friends happy, that's pretty awesome."

Hikaru smirked and splashed water at his twin playfully, causing Kaoru to laugh. "Why Kaoru, are you becoming pure?" He teased, arching an eyebrow.

Kaoru grinned mischievously and splashed Hikaru right back. "Never!"

Both twins laughed. Hikaru moved so he was laying on Kaoru on his back and meandered his neck back to kiss him. Kaoru returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his water-slicked arms around his brother. They didn't have baths together very often any more, so the whole thing was quite a romantic affair. After a few minutes the twins broke apart and Hikaru sighed contentedly, resting himself on his brothers chest.

Half an hour later, the twins were dried and dressed in their pyjamas. Hikaru was lying on the bed, playing with Ai and Kaoru was sitting at his desk, attempting to do that days' homework.

"Uh, Hikaru…" Kaoru called worriedly, hunting around in his school bag for his homework and only finding clumped pieces of wet paper. "I think Ai ate my homework."

Hikaru looked at the slobber-soaked ball of paper in Kaorus hand and burst out laughing. "Oh my god! He did!"

Kaoru scowled at Hikaru and threw what was once his math homework into the rubbish bin next to his desk. "You know I opened your bag as well." He informed, zipping his bag up.

Hikarus laughter died down but the grin stayed on his face. "Did he eat mine as well?"

Kaoru turned to Hikaru and smirked. "Nah, he must have had enough after mine. Guess you better get started, hey bro?"

Hikarus face fell and he groaned, hopping off the bed to start his totally intact homework. Kaoru giggled and took his brothers previous spot on the bed, playing with Ai.

The puppy was growing fast, and it had only been a few weeks since they had found him; of course he wasn't finished yet, but Kaoru could already see a difference. Kaoru wondered how old Ai was; after all, they didn't know when he was born. A thought suddenly occurred to Kaoru, they didn't know if Ai had had his shots either.

"We should take Ai to the vet." Kaoru voiced, picking up Ai and tossing him in the air like a baby, only to catch him again.

Hikaru grunted and didn't turn away from his homework. " Why? He's not sick."

"But we don't know if he got his shots before we found him." Kaoru explained, scratching Ai on the stomach playfully. "Better safe than sorry."

Hikaru grunted again in agreement. There were a few mintues of silence where Kaoru continued playing with Ai and Hikaru worked through his homework. Then Hikaru came to a question that confused him to no end.

"Kaoru," He asked, turning around in his seat. "What does incorrigible mean?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if anybody got the pun I used for the title of this chapter... Anyway, the last line in this chapter is a homage to the very first fanfic I posted here, in which Hikaru asks the same question but of course in a different context. <strong>

**Amber*****


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 9 – _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_**

Tuesdays were never good days for me. I have no idea why; they just seemed to sadistically taunt me with the fact that there was still four more days left before the next weekend. People say Mondays are evil, I think Tuesdays are just as bad. I had to suck it up though, because School waits for no man, unfortunately. It was also my idea to take Ai to the vet after school, so it would be unfair if I suddenly changed my mind and refused to get out of bed. Hikaru would have my head if I tried to pull something like that. As it were, I had already managed to endure another day of school. Hikaru and I had skipped Host Club today because the vet closes early and if we had stayed we would have missed it. That doesn't change the fact that I'm tired and ruing the fact that I had to wake up at seven this morning. School should start at ten; it's unnatural to get up at the crack of dawn.

So I am currently sitting in the waiting room of the local vet, with Ai in my lap and Hikaru beside me flicking through an outdated fashion magazine.

"Hey, they have a section on mum's designs in here!" Hikaru remarked, scanning the page dedicated to our mother.

"Well it doesn't surprise me, she is a fashion designer." I retorted, earning an eye-roll from my twin.

"This must have been made a long time ago, when mum was still on her beach shtick." Hikaru mused.

Leaning over I nodded in agreement, all the ensembles on the page were very skimpy and breezy – perfect beachwear. "I remember that, mum had us wearing sarongs everyday; comfortable, but a bit annoying after while."

Hikaru scrunched his face up. "Especially when the damn things are tied around your neck!"

Thinking about how much they itched and rubbed against our necks made us simultaneously shiver. Before any more could be said on the subject a woman wearing a pair of green scrubs walked out and opened a folder in her hand. There was a pause as she scanned the page before lifting her head and calling out a name. "Ai"

Hikaru and I stood up and walked over to her, I carrying Ai in my hands. She turned and smiled at us. "Come this way." She told us, leading us into the check up room.

When we walked in, there was a large stainless steel bench that the woman instructed me to set Ai on. As soon as Ai was put on the table he lowered himself as close to the surface as possible, like he was scared of falling off.

"I'm Doctor Yashokita, I see that you are booked in for a check up." The lady spoke, patting Ai gently.

Hikaru and I both nodded, and Doctor Yashokita smiled again. "Great, we'll start with his temperature." Turning to the left she picked up an odd looking instrument off the tray beside her; it had a long handle with a rounded top that stretched out to a point on the side. Carefully lifting Ai's ear, she stuck the tip of it inside, waited for a second before it beeped and pulled it out again to inspect the reading. "He has a normal temperature." She informed, putting the instrument back down.

Picking up the file she turned back to us. "Has Ai had his shots?" She asked, looking down at the file.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, that's kind of the thing – we don't know. We found Ai abandoned in a park and decided to take him in, we've had him for a few weeks." I explained.

"We don't know how old he is, or if he's been registered." Hikaru added.

Doctor Yakoshita nodded and put the file back down. "That was a very kind thing for you boys to do, I'm glad this little guy found a good home in the end." She smiled at Ai and bent down so she was eye level with him. "I'll do a blood test and see if we can detect the shots in his blood. I'll send you a letter in the mail informing you if you need to come back again." She said, standing back up again.

"Okay, that sounds good." Hikaru replied with a smile.

"Which one of you two is he more attached to?" She queried, picking up a syringe.

Hikaru turned to me and I chuckled. "That would be me." I grinned, raising a hand.

"Would you please hold him for me, this will sting for a second." She apprised, readying the needle for insertion.

Walking over to Ai I grabbed him around the torso and held him tight. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." I whispered reassuringly to him, patting him on the head with one hand before gripping him again with it.

"Here we go." Doctor Yakoshita quipped, bending down and sliding the needle into Ai's side. The puppy yelped but hushed after the needle went in and it only took the doctor a few seconds to draw enough blood.

"And we're done!" Doctor Yashokita notified, pulling the needle out swiftly and putting a cap on it to ready it for the pathology lab.

"That's all I can really do today, but it's good you came in. It's important for dogs to have their shots if they haven't had them. As long as you stay conscientious then I think you'll be good owners." She grinned, patting Ai. "And of course it was very nice to meet you!" She told Ai, laughing when he huffed happily at her.

Hikaru picked Ai up and I bowed politely to the doctor. "Thankyou Yakoshita-san." We said in unison.

"No problem… Oh, I didn't catch your names." She blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"My name's Kaoru and that's Hikaru." I said pointing to my grinning twin who seemed to think the doctors embarrassment was endlessly amusing.

"Ah, well no problem Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san." She said, waving goodbye to us. "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Doctor Yakoshita." We replied in unison once again, walking back out to the waiting area with Ai.

"We should go home and start our homework." Hikaru drawled, obviously not fond of the idea but aware that it needed to be done nonetheless.

I nodded and we made our way out of the veterinary clinic and over to our limo which was waiting in the buildings parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and I walked up to our room, put Ai down and took off our bags. I pulled my English books out of my bag as Kaoru pulled out his Math books and we set them on the table, ready to start our set work. Just as I was about to sit down at the desk, my phone vibrated in my pocket and made me jump in surprise.<p>

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pants pocket. "It was just my phone, it gave me the fright of my life." I explained, holding the phone up so he could see it.

"You have a message from Tamaki." He commented, eyeing the phone.

Turning the phone back to myself I flipped it open and looked at the message as I sat down. It was indeed from Tamaki, and it was characteristically over-happy and littered with an abundance of emoticons. It read:

_Hi Hikaru and Kaoru! :D I wanted you to come to my house this Saturday, and don't forget to bring Ai! I have something special I want to show you, so if you don't come I'll be really sad :(_

_Love you guys! 3 See you tomorrow! :)_

"Tamaki wants us to go to his house this Saturday, he says he has something special he wants to show us. Oh yeah, and he said to bring Ai along." I relayed to Kaoru, who I could see watching me curiously in my peripheral vision.

"What do you think he wants to show us?" Kaoru asked, turning to his homework.

"It's Tono, probably just a costume idea or some new commoner product he found." I sighed, throwing my phone onto the desk and picking up my pen.

Kaoru yawned and stretched. "You're probably right."

"Let's get a start on this stupid work." I muttered, beginning to scribble down an answer to one of the comprehension questions on my worksheet.

As Kaoru and I persevered through out boring-as-hell homework tasks, I felt Ai curl up underneath the desk on top of my socked feet, and I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly felt very affectionate and slid my hand across the desk, to gently caress Kaoru's hand in mine. Out the corner of my eye, I saw his lips curl into a small smile as well. For the rest of the night, we worked in relative yet comfortable silence.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter that's short and sweet. I'm sorry I've taken a while to update again, but we are almost at the end now I think. The next chapter is going to be the last, so stay tuned for Loving Love Chapter 10. :D<strong>


	10. Graceless Gratitude

**Loving Love**

**Chapter 10 – Graceless Gratitude **

The Hitachiins sighed as they made their way up the steps to Tamaki's mansion. They never quite understood why the second Suoh residence had to have so many of them, just getting to the front door was a workout. They supposed that's where Tamaki got his physique from, since they never really saw him doing any other physical activity.

Ai trotted along beside them. Hikaru and Kaoru had started taking him for walks without the leash, and he had learned to stay by their side quickly. He had been freshly bathed today as well, so his grey and white fur was fluffy and soft; the black bow he had worn to the park outing was now wrapped around his neck again, accentuating his big brown eyes as he looked up curiously at the vast building they were walking towards. True, Hikaru and Kaoru had taken him there before, but it was such a grandiose place compared to the more simplistic Spanish theme the Hitachiin Manor had.

"Why do you think Milord asked us over?" Hikaru asked in between his heavy breaths.

Kaoru looked up at the mansion and shrugged, "Like you said when we first got the text, he probably just wants to show us a new costume design or a commoners product that he found."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, but I can't help getting the feeling that there's something else he wants us to be here for," He drawled, a bad feeling in his stomach. Call it a premonition, but Hikaru could just feel the vibes of something big occurring within the walls of the second Suoh residence.

Kaoru laughed and shook his head, "Chill Hikaru, we'll probably be finished here in half an hour," He reassured, shooting his twin a smile. Hikaru smiled back as they finally walked up the last few steps and approached the door.

Hikaru took a deep breathe as Kaoru lifted a hand to ring the doorbell, "Well, here goes…" He muttered, earning an eyeroll from his twin who had pressed the button when he had spoken.

The door swung open, almost hitting Hikaru and Kaoru in the face and whacking Ai back down to the bottom of the staircase. Luckily, none of them were hurt, as they were all quick enough to doge the offending door. Tamaki stood there, grinning ear to ear at them, looking as happy as ever. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Ai! Hello! Come in, come in, I have something to show you!" He exclaimed, moving out of the way for the duo and puppy.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and stepped in, Ai tagging along behind them. "You already told us you had something to show us," They remarked in unison, "that's why we came."

Tamaki brushed off the twins' sarcastic comment and ushered them deeper into the house, "Follow me, it's in the ballroom." He explained, beckoning the twins with his hands as he walked backwards.

Hikaru and Kaoru were surprised at how well Tamaki could dodge things when he was facing the opposite direction, the whole time he faced them so he could start up a conversation, and not once did he walk into anything. He must have known this place like the back of his hand – impressive. Then again, he was an only child and had no parents living with him; he must have had a lot of time on his hands.

"Are you going to tell us what we came here for?" Hikaru finally asked, as the double doors to the Second Suoh Residence's ballroom came into view.

Tamaki finally turned around as they approached the doors, clapping his hands together excitedly. "You'll find out now! He exclaimed, grabbing one of the doorknobs.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared another glance; both of them were feeling uneasy now. Before they could say anything to Tamaki though, the blonde threw open the doors to the ballroom and a loud chorus of 'surprise!' blasted out at them. The twins blinked in shock, as they saw the rest of the host club standing in the ballroom, which was decked out in party decorations. Honey, Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya were all wearing party hats and Honey was setting off party poppers like a madman, going so far as to run out to where the twins were to pop some off in their faces.

Haruhi walked over to a table and picked up a knife, "Come on guys, do you want some cake?"

Hikaru and Kaoru finally snapped out of it and walked into the ballroom, Ai and Honey following along behind them. It was then that they noticed a huge, beautifully iced cake sitting on the table, along with some tea. Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "Told you it would be more than a costume or commoners product," He teased, shooting Kaoru a smirk.

Kaoru decided to ignore Hikaru and turned to Tamaki, "What's all this for?" He asked, still slightly in shock.

Tamaki beamed and let out a low chuckle, "This is my thanks for everything. Consider it repayment for all the trouble you went through," with that he walked up to the twins and pulled them in for a warm hug, "You're little devils, but you're my little devils," He said gently as he pulled away.

The twins smiled and then remembered the other boy they had helped, who couldn't be too happy about all of this. Kyouya was standing next to Haruhi, helping her dish up the cake. Surprisingly, he looked up when the twins turned to him and shot them a smile, "What?" He asked as he saw the shock on their faces, "You already paid your dues, I have no reason to be angry at you now." He explained, smirking.

The twins shrugged and then simultaneously grinned, but before they could respond Tamaki cut in again, "What Kyouya means to say is that he's thankful too," He clarified.

The twins nodded, "Yeah, we kind of got that Tono," they remarked, smirking.

"You get used to Kyouya being an asshole even when he's nice after knowing him for a while," Hikaru added, earing a glare from Kyouya who could hear every word.

Tamaki laughed, and patted Hikaru on the shoulder, "Be careful, that's my boo you're talking about!"

That made Haruhi look up from serving the cake, "Boo?" She asked quizzically.

Tamaki span around to face her, "We we're going to tell you later, but since I just let it slip, I might as well explain now. Kyouya and I are officially partners now, thanks to the help of some devilish twins,"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I should have known this was what was happening…" She mumbled to herself, handing a plate of cake to Honey.

"Oh, I'm happy for you Tama-chan! Congratulations!" Honey yipped, before spooning quite a big piece of cake into his mouth. Mori nodded and Haruhi made a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Nice impression of Mori-senpai," Kaoru quipped to Haruhi, grinning ear-to-ear.

"You two are just a glutton for trouble, aren't you?" Haruhi responded, walking over and handing each twin a plate of cake, which they both accepted politely with a thank you.

"We like to think of ourselves as mischievously lovable," Kaoru replied, "Troublesome could be another adjective though."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked back over to the cake, Kyouya had now left and was making his way over to the twins. "So I guess your next mission will be trying to get Antoinette to mate with Ai?" He asked knowingly.

Speaking of Antoinette and Ai, they had taken to curling up beneath the table the cake was set on, listening intently to the conversation between the humans as it unfolded.

The twins grinned and narrowed their eyes playfully at Kyouya, "You'll just have to wait and see…"

Meanwhile, Tamaki had started ranting on about how cute the puppies Antoinette and Ai produced would be, thanks to Kyouya's comment. Everybody had zoned him out though, and eventually Kyouya put a stop to it all together by shutting him up with a kiss.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to fun and food, all for the twins. Everybody had a great time, playing board games, video games, watching movies, dancing badly to music, devouring the rest of the cake and generally just messing about with each other. The twins surprised everybody at the end of the day by making-out in front of the group; they decided that if Tamaki and Kyouya had come out about their relationship, they might as well come out with theirs as well. Everybody had been supportive after the initial shock, and had given their blessings.

Everyone went home that night happy, knowing that there would be many more times like this to come.

* * *

><p>"And that's how Hikaru and Kaoru found me." Ai finished, smiling at the litter of puppies surrounding him.<p>

"But that was hardly about you! It was more about Tamaki and Kyouya!" One of the puppies who had a grey patch over his eye whined, earning nods from his brothers and sisters.

"Well, they kind of ignored me for those first few weeks…" Ai Admitted, frowning.

A puppy with golden fur piped up, "That's not very nice!"

"It was only because of Tamaki and Kyouya!" Ai insisted, speaking very resolutely.

A hum of disagreement buzzed through the group of eight pups, but before they could argue any further another voice interrupted their line of thought, "Now come on kids, daddy's told you enough stories for today. Leave him alone now and go play."

"But mummy!" The puppies whined, staring up innocently at the golden retriever.

"No buts!" Antoinette snapped, causing the puppies to lower their heads in defeat.

"Hey, let's go and find Tamaki! He'll play with us!" One of them suggested suddenly.

The others all nodded and started wagging their tails excitedly, "Yeah! He'll play with us for sure!" And with that the puppies ran off in search for the blond who was somewhere with in the confines of the Hitachiin manor.

"They really aren't very good owners you know," Ai commented sourly as he watched his sons and daughters disappear into the next room, a sad expression on his face. Now that he thought about it, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't pay attention to him most of the time. Of course he had gotten accustomed to the twins short attention spans, but it still annoyed him whenever it was pointed out.

Antoinette rolled her eyes and curled up next to him, "Oh, suck it up. You're not the one who had to put up with Tamaki for years, and now has to deal with him WITH puppies."

Ai laughed, "Okay, you've got it worse."

Antoinette nodded. Suddenly a loud thump and a bout of giggling sounded from the room next door. Antoinette and Ai looked at each other, "They found Tamaki."

A few seconds later Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room, smiling when they saw the two dogs lying next to each other, "There you are!" Kaoru exclaimed, picking up Ai.

"We just can't keep them apart, they must really be in love," Hikaru commented, indicating Ai and Antoinette.

"That's what we wanted, wasn't it?" Kaoru laughed and Ai licked his face.

"Yep, we Hitachiins are matchmakers extraordinaire!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and grinned:

"In the name of love!"

Yes, they still hadn't gotten rid of that catchphrase.

Ai thought it was going to be wonderful when he first met the twins.

He had no idea.

**The End.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! To all my lovely watchers and readers, I am deeply, deeply, DEEPLY sorry for the delay! I tried my hardest to end this well, but I think it's kind of a let down. Unfortunately, I was stretching it with the ninth chapter, as I had already lost my inspiration for this after the eighth, but I chose to persevere anyway and finish what I started. I hope I didn't disappoint everyone as much as I disappointed myself.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you to all who have stuck with this story and/or read this far. I appreciate your enjoyment more than you know ^_^ Thank you to my reviewers, your feedback is/was awesome! Stay beautiful!**

**As a side note, I just happened to upload this today, on my birthday. So, I guess this is kind of a birthday present to myself. xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**For the last time - Adieu**

**Amber*****


End file.
